Ezra The Spy
by Tala32
Summary: What if there was more to this kid then they originally thought? What if instead of Ezra living on the street for years, he was instead swept up by the Empire and specially train to infiltrate the ranks of enemies of the Empire? Come join this little adventure as it we see where the life of a spy takes Ezra. Later chapters divert from show. *Currently on hold/paused*
1. Spy of The Rebellion

**Hey everyone! It's been way to long. :)**

**Sadly this story took way to long. XD I have been planning to write this sense halfway through Giving In. Anyway I hope you all like this story. :) I do not plan on keep all the chapters going along with the episode, manly this one. The other chapters also wont be this long.**

**If anyone of you have ideas, thoughts, and/or suggestions for this story I would love to hear them. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Rebels. That right belongs Disney.**

* * *

Ezra leaned against the railing of the old communications tower, watching the distant city with tired blue eyes. He had been here for months and there was still no sign of the mission objective and it was getting rather boring.

Do to his failure on his last assignment he was now forced to prove himself to his superiors by taking on this one. So far it had been nothing but boredom. He would just go into the city, keep an eye on key Imperial shipments for any unwanted activity, and unfortunately for him there was none. He was beginning to think this mission was a big waste of time.

Soon the deep rumble pierced the air, causing the young teen to look up to see an Imperial Star Destroyer entering the atmosphere and make its way toward Capital City.

"Welp, time for work." Turning around, Ezra made his way into the tower and began to collect a few supplies, including his small stun-stinging slingshot. All though it wasn't much, it was the only weapon he had for the mission.

Once at the base of the tower, Ezra grabbed the hidden speeder and drove off in the direction of the city. He often received data on particular imported and exported goods. Today some important crates were to be transferred from the city to the Destroyer. It was his task to covertly watch over it.

With a sigh, Ezra stashed his bike with in one of the many alleyways of the city, before steadily making his way over to the shipment. But as he passed by a street something managed to catch his eye.

"You can't do this!" A merchant yelled as stormtroopers began to carry him away. Ezra watched for a moment before a grin crossed his young features.

'_Why not mess with the grunts a little?'_ Stealthily he began to make his way over to the two, still listening as they spoke and waiting for the right time to strike.

"Oh, yeah? Well, who's gonna stop us?" The larger of the two Imperials just chuckled and turned his attention onto a couple of bystanders. "You? You?" He laughed even more as they ducked their heads away, not wanting to get involved. Ezra took this chance and came in from behind, his head held low as he stepped between the two.

"Hey, mister, a spare jogan?"

"Move along, Loth-Rat" The larger man spat, making Ezra place his hands up in a surrendering like movement, however it was just a ploy to distract the two into lowering their guard.

"Sorry, sorry. Not looking for trouble." Turning to the thinner of the two, the boy made it seem like he was apologising to them but instead took the chance at their lowered guard and snatched the small metal device from the man's belt. With that he began to back away before turning around and straightening up as he made his way over to a near by ally, playfully flipping the small communicator in his hand as he went. "But it sure has a way of finding me."

Rounding the corner, Ezra stopped and looked back at the two, a mischievous grin across his face. It was times like these that he liked that only few knew who he was. It gave him the chance to have a little fun. Clearing his throat he began to speak into the communicator with a slightly deeper tone than his usual voice.

"All officers to the main square. This is a code-red emergency." Ezra watched from behind the corner as the two Imperials looked to the communicator before returning their attention to the merchant.

"It's your lucky day, Lothal Scum. You two, come with us." With that the two Stormtroopers tossed the merchant to the street and went to follow one of the two men in charge, while the larger of the two threw the basket of fruit down to the ground before quickly falling behind the others.

Coming out from his spot in the alleyway, Ezra walked over to the merchant and his fruit, communicator still in hand as he continued to speak into it.

"Stay on alert. Repeat, this is a code red." The merchant looked up at the boy in surprise as he clambered up from the ground.

"Thank you." The man extended a hand with a purple jogan to the boy.

"No, thank you." Ezra took it with a smile before scooting his backpack over and placing it in there with a few other of the merchant's fruit.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?" Although he was on an assigned mission, Ezra wasn't given the supplies he was needed. Instead he actually had to play out his role as a street-rat. Thus the snatching of food whenever he could.

"Hey, a kid's gotta eat." With that Ezra quickly made his way away from the merchant and onto a few crates and the top of a nearby stand before scaling part the wall of a building and onto it's roof.

Slowly Ezra walked across the flat topped building and over to the edge just above a few Imperials and their speeders. Kneeling down he began to listen in on what they were going on about. Apparently his little prank dragged the commanders and their two 'troopers to here and now currently they were debating about the so called code red with the man in charge.

"Almost feel bad for them. Almost." Ezra said with a smirk as he continued watched them from his vantage point, but soon he was pulled away as something seemed to be tugging at his mind, asking for his attention. "That was weird. I-" Quickly getting to his feet, Ezra turned around and looked down in the direction his attention was being dragged too. He looked there, rather confused until he saw a man, with his dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a green shirt and dark green armor along the man's right arm.

Ezra ducked down as he noticed the man turning in his direction. He waited a few moments before peering over the edge again and peering back down at the man. The boy watched as he walked closer to the building he was on, but then the man stopped in front of the doorway of another structure and patted his thigh twice. This seemed odd to Ezra, until an odd purple creature strode out of the doorway. Making it appear as if the man had given him some kind fo signal.

The man then proceeded a few more paces down the street and over to a rather colorfully clad person. And again he patted his side, but this time was given a response as they two patted their side, or rather their holstered blaster. It was there that the two parted ways, taking two different streets. The colorful being heading along side the building Ezra was on and the man walking the other direction and out of site. Curiosity striking the teen, he decided to keep his focus on the colorful character below, soon realising they were heading toward the Imperials and their shipment.

"Interesting." Ezra muttered, still watching them carefully. '_Could this be them?' _His gaze followed the colorful being as they casually made their over to the Imperials. They made their way past a speeder, not really drawing much attention. If he weren't paying attention, Ezra might have missed the fact that they had thrown something onto the speeder. A trooper seemed to notice their close proximity and went to confront them. Though he didn't get far as a the device exploded off the speeder sending him crashing to the ground.

'_Thats got to be them.' _Ezra thought as he surveyed the hectic madness that took over the commander barked ordered at his 'troopers as they jumped aboard their speeders and drove away from the explosion. Ezra quickly followed them atop the roof but as soon as they took off they came to a stop and so did he. He watched as a landspeeder, driven by the man he had seemingly sensed earlier, drove in front of the speeders, blocking their path.

"How's it going?" With that the man sprung out of the vehicle and kicked one of the troopers in the face, effectively knocking him out and to the ground. Soon blaster fire erupted from the scene. By now Ezra definitely knew he had found the mission objective, now all he need to do was somehow infiltrate their ranks. Carefully he watched the scene before him as the strange creature from before charged in, effectively taking out the remainder of the troopers.

'_Well it's now or never.' _Ezra thought and quickly hopped down from the rooftop. Grabbing onto cables to slow his momentum before landing in one of the speeders' seats. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." Pulling back on the controls, Ezra speed backwards. Ducking to the side as the purple being attempted to land a punch. With a final wave he stopped the speeder and then drove it forward onto another street, figuring they might follow him if these crates were so important.

As he drove down the street Ezra was suddenly startled as figure seemed to jump at him from the above. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed it was the colorful person from before that was now kneeling atop one of the crates.

"Pretty gutsy move, kid." Ezra quickly swerved the speeder, attempting to knock the girl off, but to no avail. The sound of a blaster being draw soon drew his attention back to his unwanted passenger as she pointed one at him. "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you." Saying that she pointed the blaster between the two crates and took a shot, separating the two. "Good luck!" She called as she drifted behind. Ezra just smiled and continued through the streets as he saw the man and the creature not far behind on the other two speeders.

As Ezra rounded the corner he saw stormtroopers standing ready with blasters aiming directly at him. Instead of slowing down, Ezra decided to speed forward. However when the sounds of blaster fire erupted he was surprised to find out it came from the man on the speeder behind him. '_He helped me? But why? I am stealing from them after all.'_

"Who are these guys?" Ezra glanced over in confusion at the two, they were definitely not like others he met. Returning his attention to the street in front of him only to be startled by pedestrians. Quickly he directed the speeder in such a way that it flew over the heads of the people and over and down another street.

Ezra continued speeding along the roads until he found himself outside of the city and on the long stretch of road that were between other cities and town. Soon the sound of more blaster fire reached his ears and looking back over his shoulder Ezra looked just in time to see the back end of his speeder get shot.

"Thats never good!" Ezra exclaimed. '_For once these guys have good aim.' _He grumbled mentally before veering off onto oncoming traffic. Lucky their were only two other vehicles headed his way and Ezra managed to evade them easily. Looking back at the two, he watched as they fired back at the two 'troopers pursuing them. But then suddenly the purple creature rapidly slowed down his speeder and knocked one of the 'troopers of his speeder. The man on the other hand slow down just enough so he was now driving parallel to the remaining trooper. It almost look like the man was surrendering to the 'trooper, that is until he tossed him something and then sped a head. The trooper drifted behind before finally disappearing in an explosion.

Seeing them catch back up to them, Ezra gave a slight smirk. '_Can't make this too easy for them.'_ With that he pushed the controls forward, shooting his speeder farther ahead than the other two and for a moment, Ezra wondered if he pushed too far ahead. But then out of no where a speeder landed in front of him, causing sparks to fly into his face. swiping at the air in front of his face, Ezra attempting to clear his vision. However once he could see, he immediately had to pull back on the controls to stop the speeder from colliding with the man and his speeder. This caused his speeder to turn slightly and end up perpendicular to the road and parallel to the man.

Ezra gave a sigh and leaned into the control pannel of his speeder before looking back up at the man before him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who was stealing that create." The guy seemed cocking to Ezra. Who ever he was, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Then again, if these people really were the mission objective then they had to know what they were doing.

"Hey, look. I stole this stuff, w-whatever it is, fair and square." Ezra spoke, doing his best to make it sound like he actually didn't know what was in it or that meant to take the crate of blasters for himself.

"And you made it pretty far, but I have plans for that crate. So today's not your day." Ezra watched as a tie soon came into view and he couldn't help but smirk. '_Again, can't make this easy for them.' _Ezra figured. He knew if he didn't slip into their ranks today, he might be able to another day. After all the intel he got on these people told him they often struck in the same facility a few times.

"Mm, day's not over." With that he drove his speeder out and away from the man, watching as the man seemed to notice the tie and move away from his speeder. Just in time too as the tie seemed to land a hit, exploding the small vehicle. "Have a good one!" Ezra called, giving a wave to the man as he regained his footing before taking off down the road.

However Ezra didn't get as far as he wanted, as he soon heard the sounds of a tie over head. But before he could get any further the tie managed to shoot the speeder and send him and the crate flying. Stumbling back up to his feet Ezra watched as the tie zoomed off only to turn around and head back. Looking back at the speeder, Ezra saw there was no hope in using it again as it was completely destroyed. Luckily the crate of blasters still remained intact.'_Great, just what I need. And here I thought if I got far enough I could keep this to impress my superiors with the return of crate along with the intel.'_ Turning back at the sound of a the tie returning, Ezra watched as it came closer and closer. And just as he thought it was about to fire upon him it suddenly exploded in a ball of smoke and debris.

Ezra spun around once more to see a freighter floating nearby, the man from before standing on its open ramp looking down at Ezra with a slight smirk across his face.

"You need a ride?" He eyed the man suspiciously before directing his attention past the ship and onto the distant, but vastly approaching ties. "Kid you have a better option?" The man's hand was extended and Ezra hesitated for a moment before reminding himself at the task at hand. "Come on!" He quickly turned and ran toward the crate, activating its hovering mode. "Leave the crate! You'll never make it!" He heard the man call, but Ezra knew he needed it. He had to be believable after all. Taking the crate, he began to run as fast as he possibly could, trying even harder when the ties began to firing down at him. It was times like this he wished they knew, but then again that might give it all away. When he finally came close enough to the ship, Ezra lept off the ground and managed to get the crate onto the ramp.

'_A little help would be nice.' _He thought while dangling in the air as his hands clung to the edge of the ramp. Ezra struggled for a moment before finally pulling himself aboard. Pushing the crate toward the man, the two brought the crate inside the ship, the ramp closing shut behind them.

Once inside, Ezra knelt down catching his breath for a moment before looking around. He recognized the other two in what seemed to be the cargo hold from back in Capital City, the odd purple creature and the colorful girl that he now figured to be a mandalorian. '_Welp here goes nothing.' _Ezra thought as he got back to his feet. He needed to play the part of a street kid right, otherwise this whole mission would be for nothing. As the creature removed the lid to the crate, Ezra pretend to be surprised and hurry over to it. "Oh, do you have any idea what these are worth on the black market?" Ezra snatched up one of the blasters, pretending to examine it like it was treasure.

"I do, actually." Spoke the man behind Ezra, but Ezra just ignored him as he examined the imperial blaster.

"Don't get any ideas." The purple being growled at him, or at least thats what Ezra thought, it was hard to tell with how gruff his voice was.

"Thier mine." Ezra glared up at the creater.

"If you hadn't gotten in our way-" Purple being yanked the blaster out of his hands, to which Ezra deepened his glare.

"Too bad. I got to them first." Ezra glared back at the creature as he leaned over the crate. He was definitely not going like this guy, but he had to deal with it. Ezra had to focus and stay on mission.

"It's not who's first. It's who's last." Ezra was pushed back from the crate by the man. Giving him and the now smirking creature a glare.

'_Oh great. A guy who thinks he knows everything. Wonderful.' _Ezra grumbled in his thoughts as he watched the man make his way over to a yellow ladder.

"Keep an eye on our friend here." With that the man climbed up the ladder and disappeared onto a different level of the ship. Returning his attention to the creature Ezra watched as he placed the lid back onto it and was about to move it away, that is until the kid decided to climb atop it and take a seat.

"Oi! Kid get off."

Ezra gave a mental smirk at the creature. '_He might be more fun to mess with then the grunts.' _Crossing his arms, the kid remained where he was as he stared defiantly at the beast. "No way. My crate. My Blasters." The shipped rocked hard for a moment and Ezra would have fallen off if he hadn't clung onto the crate beneath him.

"They ain't yours."

"Look, I was just doing the same thing you were. Stealing to survive."

"You have no idea what we were doing. You don't know us." The creature knocked his fist into Ezra's stomach, almost knocking him off the crate in the process. '_Okay, he is definitely annoying.'_

"And I don't want to. I just want off the burner." Ezra hopped down from the crate and glared up at the creature. '_Okay, not exactly true, but it's bound to help me keep my cover.' _The purple being glared right back at the kid, causing them to close and face to face.

"Please. Nothing would thrill me more than tossing you out, while in flight." The two continued to glare at one another.

"I would love to see you try!" Ezra snapped back but then suddenly a shudder ran through the ship, knocking the two off balance. Ezra collided with the metal floor and when he tried to get up he was slammed back down by a heavy mass. "Get off!" Ezra grumbled. "I can't...breath!"

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity." The purple creature grumbled as he got off the floor and off Ezra.

"Not the weight." The young teen groaned as he got into a sitting position on the floor. "The smell." Ezra waved his hand near his nose in an almost disgusted manner.

The creature looked offended for a moment before his features twisted into anger."You don't like the air quality in here, eh? Fine! I'll give it in your own room!" With that the creature suddenly grabbed hold of Ezra by the ankle and began to drag him through the small ship.

"Hey, Stop!" The kid yelped as the back of his head collided with the metallic floor, dazing his mind for a moment as a dull throb went through him. Next thing he knew is in some sort of meeting room. "Let go!" Ezra protested as he was thrown into a small closet like room, the door quickly hissing shut behind him. '_Well that worked better than I planned.' _Ezra smirked as he looked around the small area. A large grin spread across his face as he spotted the vent he had been hoping to find. Quickly pulling off his backpack, the kid began to work at the bolts that held to vent cover him place. As soon as the top two were gone the vent flipped open. Pushing his backpack in first, Ezra clambered in behind and began to make his way through the ship. He figured he was bound to find something sooner or later. Suddenly a voice that Ezra recognized to be the man's voice came through the ship's com, causing him to hesitate for a moment before grinning mischievously as he continued through the ventilation system.

"**Zeb. Sabine. Where's the kid?"**

"**Calm down Chief. He's in… uh, here." **Came the familiar voice of the creature the Ezra now was guessing to be known as Zeb.

"**Zeb. Where is he?"**

"**Well, he is still in the ship." **Ezra couldn't help but laugh to himself about how the insurgents were handling his momentary escape. However he wasn't paying attention and managed to bang his head into the ceiling of the vent, causing the sound of struck metal to resonate through vents. '_Well thats just great.'_

"**Oh he's in the ship alright." **He heard a young girl's voice come through the com now and could only guess it was the mandalorian girl he saw earlier, but wasn't entirely sure.

As Ezra continued through the vents, he was stopped by a sudden noise. "Whoa!" He scrambled to grab onto something as the bottom part of the vent gave out but only managed to get the strap of his backpack, causing it to all out after him and collide with his head after he had hit the floor.

Groaning, Ezra clambered up into a seat next to wear he had landed and for a second to catch his breath. However when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the dark expanses of space."I'm… I'm in space." He stared out in awe and wonder. His entire life he had been on the planet of Lothal training. Suddenly ship rocked as Tie Fighters began firing down upon them. "And I'm about die!" He exclaimed, quickly leaning back in the chair.

Suddenly voices rang through the ship's com once more as an unfamiliar voice rang through them along with that of the man he met before. Ezra continued to watch as a Tie exploded before him, but then suddenly he was yanked out of the chair and pushed behind it. Turning around, the young boy turned to glare at whoever it was, but was surprised to see it was a was colorful mandalorian girl. She removed her helmet and Ezra was amazed by how pretty she was.

Abruptly the ship shook as Ezra guessed it was struck again. Swiftly the girl placed her helmet on the back of the chair and took a seat in the chair and began to fire onto any Ties that flew into her path. '_A little flirting can't hurt' _Ezra grinned as the thought came to mind.

"My name's Ezra. Whats yours?" Suddenly Ezra was yanked back and held in the air and found himself face to face with all too familiar creature.

"My Name's Zeb, you loth-rat." He growled as he held tight to Ezra coller.

"**Calculations complete, but we need an opening."**

"Found one!" The mandalorian began firing once more and managed to take down a Tie.

"**Entering Hyperspace" **Within moments the stars began to streak away outside the ship and Ezra watched as dashed into the vivid array of blues of hyperspace. Before he could admire the swirls of blue, Ezra was dragged out of the room by Zeb and up to what he guessed was the cockpit.

"Let go! You can't keep me here!" The kid said angrily, yanking his arm out of the creature's crasp.

"Calm down, we're taking you back to Lothal." Answered the woman that Ezra recognized to be the voice that rang over the ship's com before.

'_Wait, not yet! I still need some information on these guys!'_ Ezra thought shocked, he had to think of something fast. "Wait. Right now? With Imperials chasing us?"

"We lost the Ties when we jumped and the Ghost can scramble it's signature. So they won't recognize us when we return." Informed Twi'lek, or at least that is what Ezra thought she was.

"Oh thats pretty cool." Ezra's curiosity was struck at the sound of that. He often heard ships could do that but never got to be on one like that. '_Stay focused.' _Returning his attention to the task at hand, as he spoke again as he still tried to act in his cover as a street-rat. "So just drop me and my blasters outside Capital City and-"

"Their not your blasters."

"And we're not going back to Capital City. The job's not done." Ezra found himself cut off as the the door hissed open behind him to reveal the mandalorian girl and the man from before. '_There doesn't seem to be many of them at least.' _He mentally noted as he waited aboard the bridge for them to return to Lothal, keeping an observant eye on the Twi'lek steered the ship and how the others went about their prep for wherever they were going next.

* * *

As the ship landed and the ramp opened, Ezra stepped out into the grassy fields of his homeworld. Looking down the hill, he noticed a small town, darkened by the dawn's very little light. Turning around he noticed that the man and Twi'lek were headed somewhere else with the dark crate that Ezra knew held the blasters.

"Hey, where are they going?" The boy asked, hoping to get some bit of information already, but was disappointed when he heard Zeb's response.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Oh and I might just kill you anyway."

"Grab a crate pull your weight." Ordered the young mandalorian. Hesitating for a moment, Ezra decided take a crate and follow the two. Ezra figured these two had blasters, scene he knew there were blasters in the others as well.

'_Maybe there is a buyer or someone else that they sell these two. If there is then I will be sure to write it up for my superiors.' _But as Ezra walked through the small town, he began to realise that it was barely a town at all. The houses were more like small rundown buildings or tents. "Lived on Lothal my whole life, never been here." He said without really thinking as he looked around at the small buildings and saw people just standing around with sad and depressed looks about them. When Ezra took this mission he didn't expect to see this.

"The Imperials don't advertise it." The colorful mandalorian said, her voice holding a soft edge of sadness and disappointment to the Empire in it.

"Locals call it Tarkin-Town" Zeb Added.

"Named for grand moff Tarkin, governor of the outer rim." She continued as they walked through the long street, if you could call it that. The roads were basically dirt paths that had been stamped upon by many feet of the residents of the town. "He kicked these folks of their farms when the Empire wanted their land."

"Anyone try to fight back, got arrested… for treason." Ezra looked to the depressed bystanders as they payed little to attention to the trio as they walked on by.

Seeing these people like this seemed to shock and almost dishearten they young man as he continued to make his way down the road and into the center of town.

By they time they entered the center of the small town and placed the crates down it was early morning.

"Who wants free grub?" Zeb called out and removed to reveal not more blasters but crates of fruit instead. Ezra looked in shock at the crates and the people that quickly began to accumulate around them.

A rodian approached the boy and took one of the fruit from the crate. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" The man placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder in appreciation before walking off to go eat in peace. The kid just stood there look between the people, the crates, Zeb and the mandalorian girl. '_Is this why they came here? To help people?' _Ezra once again looked at the many sad and depressed looking people and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he thought about the original outcome for these crates. "I-I didn't do anything."

As the crowd grew, Ezra took his chance and backed away and slowly began to make the long track back to the Ghost. His arms were crossed and his sapphire gazed was directed down onto the soft earth. He couldn't understand it. Why would they risk getting caught and grab the crates just to give it away freely? It didn't seem right to him. They didn't seem right. There had to be more to them. He needed to stay with these people and learned all he could about them. He needed to understand them clearly if he was to report back to his superiors.

Ezra was pulled from his thoughts as he climbed the hill and the freighter came into view. With a sigh he sat his small form down atop the grassy landscape of his home world. His curious gaze shifted onto the small town below, watching as the morning's sun began to illuminate it more. Although he did not understand them, he couldn't help but feel his own curiosity spike as to why they would do that. '_People just don't do that.'_

But soon Ezra found himself being dragged from his thoughts as a familiar feeling began to tug at the back of his mind. It was the same feeling he got before that was was dragging his attention to the man that seemed to run this crew. Turning to look over his shoulder, he could feel whatever it was that was begging for his attention, coming from inside the ship.

Getting up, Ezra slowly began to walk up the open ramp and on board the ship. He followed the feeling up the ladder and onto the bridge. There he turned to the back doors and they hissed open, allowing him access to the small corridor. Taking a few steps in the feeling began to pull him to his right and he found himself looking at a cabin door. Inspecting it for a moment, Ezra found it to be locked. Taking off his backpack and kneeling down to the panel beside the door, he began to go to work.

Using the skills he learned in his training, he carefully began to get the panel to unlock. However a sound down the hall distracted him, causing Ezra to look away from his nearly done hacking. But when he saw no one was there, he went back to work and had the door slide open within moments. Returning his tools to his backpack and placing it back on his back, Ezra got to his feet and entered the small room.

Looking around, he noticed how neat and tidy it was. "Now if I were an insurgent where would I hide something?" He slowly walked further into the room, taking a seat on the cabin's lower bunk. Once again the feeling tugged at his mined, drawing his attention down along the bunk's edge. "Okay." He said quietly, taking his hand he felt along the side of the bunk, feeling for anything odd or out of place. "Weird." He felt and odd uneven pattern along the metallic side of the bunk. Getting off the bunk and crouching down next to it, Ezra began to examine it, noticing how one of the decorative panels along the side seemed slightly worn down.

As soon as his hand applied pressure to it, the panel slid open revealing a hidden drawer. Inside he noticed a rather odd, golden colored cube. Lifting it up he carefully looked over the odd patterns along its sides. "Might be important if they were hiding it here." With that he took the cube and placed it in one of his side pockets.

Looking back to the drawer, Ezra noticed there was still something else inside. Pulling it out he found a rather long and oddly shaped cylinder inside. Curiously he pulled it out and inspected it with curious eyes. Though as he grabbed hold of it with two hands it cylinder's end suddenly ignited into a brilliant blue blade. Slowly Ezra arose from his crouch and looked over the vibrant blade.

Taking the blade in one hand again, he lightly slice through the air, watching as the blade seemed to dance and vibrate at every movement. "Whoa." He said in wonder. In his years of training he had never come across as something as deadly or beautiful as this. It was simply mesmerizing. Bring it close to his face, Ezra could feel the warmth of the blade against his skin. Although it was not touching him, it still felt rather hot so he made sure not to bring it too close.

Suddenly a hiss behind him told Ezra that someone else had entered the room. Turning around slightly he saw the man, the droid and the twi'lek standing there, giving him a stern look.

"Careful." The man spoke, seeming to cross his arms in frustration at the young man before him. "You'll cut your arm off." The orange droid beside him, grumbled in annoyance, seeming to add his two cents to the conversation, though Ezra could not make out what he was saying. Something he sometimes wished he learn while he was still in training.

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me, but its like this thing wanted me to take it." It was kinda the truth. Then again he couldn't tell them the whole truth about him coming here to gather intel on them.

"Your right. I _don't _believe you. Now hand me the lightsaber." The man spoke sternly, extending his hand as he expected the kid to hand over the laser sword.

"Lightsaber? Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?" Ezra asked excitedly. He had only heard a bit about the Jedi, but not enough about them. He did, however, hear a bit about their weapons. Though the stories he heard did not do the blade justice. Curiously he slowly swung the blade through the air once more, still mystified by its deadly beauty.

"Give it to me and get out." The look in the man's eye told Ezra that he shouldn't try his patience any further. Reluctantly he shut off the lightsaber and made his way over to the door, giving it to the man as he walked by. '_Well there goes that. I wonder why he had a lightsaber?' _Ezra wondered as he continued down the small corridor, but then he remembered he didn't lose all that he found in the man's room. '_At least I still have this.' _He pulled out the small golden cube and gave it a light toss in the air before putting it back away, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Walking down the small corridors of the ship, Ezra entered unfamiliar area's. Slowing his pace, he entered a room a little larger than the others. It had a small booth-like couch in the corner along with a table and stool. Across from it was a small set of doors that Ezra recognized as the tiny room Zeb had thrown him in before.

Ezra continued to walk across the room and to a set of doors. Hissing open they revealed a small room with a table and booth to his right and to his left he noticed the mandalorian girl with her helmet off and drinking something from a cup.

"Not to good at following directions, are you?" She said, removing her cup from her lips as she looked to the boy.

'_Oh, you have no idea.' _Ezra thought as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, stepping closer to her as they started up conversation. "Not so much. You?" Gesturing to the young girl, Ezra stepped closer to the counter along the left side of the small room.

"Never been my specialty." She answered with a soft chuckle.

"Who are you people? I mean, you're not thieves exactly." Ezra said, hoping to possibly get some information out of this girl.

"We're not exactly anything. We're a crew, a team. In some ways a family."

'_A crew can't really be like a family… can they?' _Ezra thought, turning his gaze downcast and away from the girl. His mind skipped to moments when he had worked with others on missions and they had never been anything close to what could even be considered family.

Nearly forgetting about the conversation, Ezra looked back up to the mandalorian and spoke once more. "What happened to your real family?"

"The Empire." She looked away for a moment, her gaze turning stern before looking back up at the boy with a softer expression. "What happened to yours?" As soon as the words left her mouth the two teens were surprised by the sound of the doors hissed open behind them. Turning around Ezra saw the orange astromech roll in, followed by the purple creature known as Zeb.

"Kanan wants us in the common room." Zeb grumbled as he leaned against the door frame before knocking atop the droid's head. "If he ties anything, sound the alarm. Or shoot him." The last words caused the kid to flinch slightly as the mech grumbled up at the creature. "Shush. Just watch him." With that Zeb turned around and headed out of the room, followed by the mandalorian girl.

"Sabine. My name's Sabine." The girl stopped and turned to glance over her shoulder at Ezra. A grin spread across his face as he went to go follow her out of the room, but unfortunately was stopped by a rather annoying droid.

Ezra glared down at the droid as he heard the doors close. Looking up, a large, mischievous grin spread across his face as he noticed the a vent just above the counter and remembered how there was one in small, closet like room. '_Best if I go listen in on them. Might some worthy information.'_

Quickly climbing the counters, Ezra got to the vent cover and began to get to work at it with one of his tools, ignoring the angry grumbles of the astromech. Within seconds he had the cover off and was climbing inside. Pausing for a moment, he listened around until he found the direction the crew's voices were coming from and began to crawl through the vents toward them.

"...those hairy beasts. They saved some of my people." Ezra managed to catch Zeb's raspy voice through the vents as he made his way over to to the entrance to the ventilation system he had entered earlier that day.

"If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them." Erza listened as he carefully attempted to get out of the vent, however his hands slipped and he fell to the floor with a thud.

'_Please don't hear it.' _Ezra thought nervously as he crouched down with in the tiny closet like room. Unfortunately he heard that the talking stopped and a moment later the door quickly slid opened to reveal the crew's shocked faces. '_Crud!' _Quickly spinning around, Ezra leaped into the air vents hoping to escape. However he was pulled back and tossed to the floor by strong hands.

"I ordered Chopper to keep watch." Ezra heard Zeb yell as rolled over onto his back to look up at the crew. Warbled grumbles drew his attention to the orange droid now rolling into the room with his robotic arms flailing. Whatever it said, it didn't seem to be nice so Ezra sent the droid a glare.

Ezra turned his attention back onto the others only to see an angry Zeb growl at him. "Can we please get rid of him?" He stepped closer to the kid, causing Ezra to nervously scoot backwards.

"No, we can't." Sabine suddenly spoke up as the others barred Zeb from coming any closer to Ezra. "The kid knows too much."

"We don't have time to take him home anyway. We need to move now." The twi'lek came over and offered Ezra, helping him up the instant he accepted it. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the room. "_I'll _keep an eye on him." The green Twi'lek lead Ezra to the bridge and pointed at the seat next to her. "Sit."

Ezra sat down in the copilot's chair and watched as the woman took the pilot's seat and began messing with the controls.

"Got a name or should I just keep calling you kid?"

Ezra hesitated for a moment before answering. "Ezra. And you are?"

"Hera." She glanced at Ezra and he caught sight of a similar trait that had helped him on missions in the past. '_She's softhearted. Good! Maybe if I can get her to trust me and she'll give me more information.'_

"You know this whole mission things is nuts. I not against sticking it to the empire but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?"

"We do." She said softly, glancing at him before returning her attention to the controls.

'_Well thats not the answer I wanted.' _Ezra mentally sighed to himself and looked away from the Twi'lek pilot and out into the deep blue swirls of hyperspace. But soon the blues disappeared as the Ghost dropped out and they were met by the site of a small Imperial transport.

"Imperial Transport 651, This is Starbird coming inbound." Hera's voice took a stern edge to it as she spoke to the other ship through the com. Ezra skeptical glance between her and the dashboard where the communicator was.

"**State your business."** An authoritative man's voice came through.

"Bounty. We captured an additional wookiee prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you."

'_She can't be serious if she thinks they're going to by it.'_

"**We have no such orders."** Looking out window Ezra noticed a couple of ties detach from the transport and make their way over to the Ghost.

'_Oh yeah, they're definitely going to buy it.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Thats fine. We already got paid… by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversized morning, I'll jettison her. Let you explain to your superiors why the empire has one less slave." The pilot said, her tone seeming so true that she could have fooled Ezra if he wasn't sitting right there.

'_Looks like I am not the only one that knows how to act.' _There was a brief silence as the Ghost moved closer to the Imperial ship.

"**Permission to dock. Bay 1." **Hera looked over and smile at the teen, seeming to have notice his mistrust in it not going to plan. Taking the controls of the Ghost, Hera maneuvered it into position to dock with the other Ship.

Moments past as they waited on the bridge until Kanan's voice rang through the com. "**No troopers. Security is soft." **Suddenly static came through the com, surprising both the pilot and kid.

"Specter-1, come in." Hera tried to fiddle with the controls, attempting to see if it might be a connection problem. "Specter-4? Specter-5?" Still the only answer she got was static. "Ah, com's down. No, not down… jammed?"

Ezra looked away from a now concerned looking Hera and to the stars outside as a familiar, uneasy feeling nagged at him. Suddenly a large triangular ship dropped out of hyperspace before them.

"Thats an Imperial Star destroyer!" Hera exclaimed, her concerned features turning to worry now.

'_Already? I barely got any intel on these guys!' _Ezra thought annoyed as she stared at the massive ship approaching them. Looking over he noticed the pilot quickly flipping switches to the controls to the ship. "This whole thing was a set up." Ezra said, still deciding to play his part till the end of the mission. He figured he had to or else he would be considered a complete failure for blowing it early. He didn't want to be seen as a screw up, not again.

"Its begining to look that way." The two watched as the Destroy was quickly closing the distance on them. Though as he watched it come closer, Ezra couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for the crew. He knew how the Empire threatened it's traitors, but then again he never cared about it before so why should he start now? "You need to board the transport and warn them." Hera snapped, quickly drawing Ezra out of his thoughts.

"What?! Why don't you do it?"

"I need to be ready to take off, or none of us stands a chance."

'_It's the Empire. You already don't stand a chance.' _Ezra snapped back mentally. "No. No way. Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?" '_Its not anyone has ever risked their life for mine.'_

"Because Kanan risked his for you." Her words quickly caused Ezra to go silent. "If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth need you Ezra, they need you right now." Hera's voice came across sternly but also soft at the same time as she tried to urge the kid to go help her comrades.

Turning away from the Twi'lek, Ezra looked up and out the window to see them being towed into the large bay of the Star Destroyer. What was bothering Ezra though, was why he cared? Why was he feeling bad if they got caught? Yes Kanan risked his life to save his, but still…

Ezra's thoughts whirled around in his head. Part of him wanted to stay to the mission and let them get captured. But then their was another part of him that was glad that someone cared, if only a little, enough to actually help him, even if it was part of his deception.

"Listen," The pilot spoke up again, drawing the kid out of his confused thoughts. "our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap, no idea what's coming." Hera softly placed her hand atop the boy's shoulder, trying to convey how necessary it was to get the others out of there. "You need to go warn the Ezra."

"No it's too late for them He-"

"You don't mean that."

"I do, I swear I do." Ezra looked reluctantly out the window before quickly bolting out of the co-pilot's chair and running out of the cockpit to the starboard airlock. "Which is why I can't believe I'm doing this."

As Ezra board the Imperial ship, he didn't bother to look around to get his bearings. He already knew the layout was and where the brig would be. '_Why in the galaxy am I doing this? This goes against the mission.' _Slowing the a hult, the kid directed his attention to the metallic floor. '_I'm breaking protocol. I should just head to the bridge and let them get caught. But then again...' _Thoughts of Sabine and Hera came across his mind. Though he did not know them long, they seemed so nice to him. Nicer than he ever been treated by his comrades. And what about that man, Kanan? There was something about him. Ezra felt like he could completely trust him, but he didn't understand why.

Clenching his fists, Ezra concentrated on what he should do. He could help them and for once feel cared about… but with that there was a risk… Deserting the Empire doesn't really have best upsides if you got caught. But if he staid at his post and let them get caught… He might be considered a screw up anymore and possibly get a better position. But then what would happen to the others? Would they get hurt for his sel-

The sound of troopers marching through the corridors snapped him out of his thoughts and Ezra quickly ran to hid around the corner of an entrance to another hallway. He remained quiet and unmoving as he waited for them to pass by. When the steps finally faded Ezra breathed a sigh of relief and bolted from his hiding spot and toward the brig. '_Thats it. I am getting them out of here, but that doesn't mean I'm quitting the Empire.' _He thought as he weaved his way through the ship's corridors and closer to the where the others were.

"...to be going smoother than our last op." Ezra could hear Zeb's grumbling voice faintly ecode through the corridors and he came near them.

"It's a trap!" Ezra exclaimed as he rounded the corner to see the two near the door, ready to open it with a detonator. "We've got to get out here. It's a trap!"

"Karabast!" Zeb growled, turning to face the kid as Ezra just stopped in front of them, placing his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. "The kid's blowing another op."

"It's not an op… It's a trap." Ezra repeated through panted breaths. "Hera sent me to warn you."

Kanan looked at the kid sceptical, seeming to debate on whether he should believe Ezra. But there was no longer time to contemplate as the supposed cell door slid open, revealing several stormtroopers behind it.

"Run!" Ezra shouted just as Kanan and Zeb retreated from the door. He went to follow but quickly stopped and spun around. Pulling his slingshot back Ezra took aim at the the detonator by the door. It soon exploded causing the the be shot back. '_Again, why am I doing this?' _ Turning back around, the kid when to quickly follow the other two as they rounded a corner. "We need to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they jammed the com."

"They'll follow plan. It'll be fine." Kanan called over his shoulder as they ran down the narrow corridor.

"Yeah, 'cause the plan's gone just great so far." That comment caused the two adults to give looks back at the kid.

As they ran down another hallway they suddenly were met by a group of storm troopers and their commander. A commander Ezra was all too familiar with.

"Don't stop." Kanan ordered, surprising the teen.

'_Are you serious? Do plan on ramming them?'_

"Push off now!" As suddenly as Kanan said that weightlessness took over and for several moments they drifted in the air before the Imperials could recover, Kanan began to fire upon them.

Soon their commander, Agent Kallus as Ezra knew him as, began to fire back. Before he could do anything, Ezra was suddenly pushed behind Zeb by the creature's massive hands. Retaliating back against Zeb, Ezra grabbed onto his legs and climbed up the purple creature's back, earning an annoyed hey from him.

Kanan soon shot himself forward, using the wall to propel himself and into stormtroopers. Zeb followed closed behind and barreled into the 'troopers, knocking a few into the agent. Taking the opening, the three flew past the Imperials and toward the Ghost.

"You doing okay, kid?" Kanan asked, glancing back at the two just as Zeb roughly removed him from his back.

"You kidding?" Ezra did his best to keep up with the two, but found it a bit hard due to the fact he had never been in zero-gravity.

Just as they rounded another corner Kanan called now out to them. Ezra nearly missed it as a split second later he nearly face-planted into the floor as the gravity returned. There was barely a moment for Ezra to catch his breath before Zeb grabbed his backpack pushed him forward.

The hatch to the Ghost soon came into view as did Sabine and Chopper. Kanan quickly gave orders then the three were close behind with Zeb and Ezra in pursuit. Suddenly Zeb yanked the kid back, causing Ezra to stumble back and glare at him while Zeb got to the hatch first. However before the young teen could catch up or even make a remark he was roughly grabbed from behind and into a strong headlock.

"Let go!" Struggling in the strong grip, Ezra managed to get a glimpse of who it was that caught him. It was none other than Agent Kallus. '_Well this is just great.' _Soon a couple of troopers appeared, coming to the aid of their superior.

"Kid, get out of the way!" Growled Zeb from the still open hatch. He pulled his weapon off his back and took aim at the stormtroopers. Seeming to not be able to get a shot, the creature backed up to the other side of the hat, taking shelter from the 'troopers' fire there.

"I'm trying! Just let me do this!" Ezra managed to only get the first part clearly out as the troopers' fire drown out the rest. Though his words where not directed at Zeb, but rather at the agent holding him back. '_I didn't want to go back. Not yet! I just needed more time. So I could grab more intel.' _

The next thing the kid heard immediately snapped him away from his thoughts and make direct eye contact with Zeb. "Sorry, kid." At first he was confused but then that confusion turned into surprise as he realised what was happening. "You did good." With that the hatch door hissed closed.

Ezra stood there for several moments, just staring at the door before snapping himself back to reality. "Agent Kallus, sir! There is a bomb on board. We need to get off now!" Ezra shouted in the man's grip. Remembering some of the plans that Kanan mentioned.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment before releasing the boy, looking him over carefully before handing him over to one of the troopers. "Taking him to the Destroyer. He can explain himself there."

Grabbing Ezra by his arm the troopers and Kallus quickly made their way off the transport and into the hanger of the Star Destroyer. They made it just in time too, just moments later the Imperial Transport exploded in a colorful array.

After a couple of moments of staring at the destroyed ship, Ezra returned his attention back two the two troopers and more importantly, Agent Kallus. The second the Agent ask for an explanation, Ezra told him everything about his mission he was given and his operating number to verify he was telling the truth.

After several moments, Kallus looked over a datapad he had requested from a storm trooper. He had plugged in the kid's number and was now searching through the records.

"It says here you are stationed back on Lothal." The Agent casually waved off a hand, not looking up from the datapad as he told the two 'troopers they were dismissed from guarding Ezra.

"I was, but it was barely twenty-four hours ago that I got picked up by those Insurgents. I had yet to get the chance to report back."

"And have you found anything?"

Ezra hesitated, collecting his thoughts on what had happened since he got caught up in the Ghost crew. "Uh, no sir. I-"

"Then you are dismissed from this mission." Kallus finally looked up from the datapad and gave Ezra a stern look.

"But sir, if I had more time I could-"

"Was I not clear?" The Agent's voice growing dark, causing Ezra to flinch back. "You are dismissed from this mission. When we return to Lathol you will be resigned to a new task. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Ezra looked down, avoiding the Agent's steely gaze on him.

"Very well. You are dismissed. I am sure you will have no trouble finding your quarters." Kallus gave the teen the datapad as it held a lay out of the ship on it and the location of his room.

"No sir." Taking the datapad, Ezra still looked toward the metallic floor until he heard the fading footsteps of the agent before looking back up. He watched as Kallus left the hanger to probably what Ezra guessed was the bridge.

Once gone Ezra began to make his leave, using the datapad guide him. Once he arrived at his room, Ezra plugged in the pass code and walked in. As soon as Ezra entered the small quarters he dropped his backpack on the floor before collapsing onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He remained like that for sometime. Quiet, unmoving as she justed blankly stared upward.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" The teen exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the bed before sitting and placing his arms on his knees. "I'm so stupid. How could I think there was someone out there that cared? Everyone is just the same." Quietly he muttered to himself, letting out a sigh as his gaze still remaining unfocused as he hunched over.

He took this chance to relax his tense muscles and refocus his thoughts. Ezra faintly noticed the faint sound of a metallic click, but paid little mind to it, figuring it might be the usual noises for the ship or something. Other than that it was mostly quiet in the small room, or it was till a soft voice broke the silence.

"**This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place."**

At first Ezra completely ignored the voice, thinking it might be someone out side passing by, but as he was surprised to see a holo-gram of man being projected from the cube that Ezra had taken from Kanan's room earlier that day.

"**This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi trust in the force."** With that said the holo-gram suddenly shut off and the cube fell to the floor with a clang.

Sliding down off his bed to the floor, Ezra scooped up the now disfigured cube. "Is it broken?" He wandered, slowly turning it this way and that as he examined it. But suddenly the gears in his head clicked. "Wait… Jedi? The Republic?" Ezra remained glued to the spot, bright, electric blue eyes fix curiously on the odd cube within his hands.

"Agent Kallus needs to see this." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ezra was already standing up with backpack already on his back and was headed towards the door. However he was drawn to a halt as a familiar sight caught his eye. "Haven't had one of these in the longest time. Might as well enjoy it while I can." Picking up the the small white helmet, Ezra placed it on his head and playfully marched out of his quarters and toward the bridge.

As Ezra got closer and closer to the bridge, he began to listen in on the com's radio chatter. A few things came across the line, most of them seeming boring and uninteresting to Ezra, but a few words caught his attention and he began to listen carefully.

"**...will dock on Kessel within two hours. The wookiees will be off-loaded to work spice mine K-77."**

'_Wookiees huh? They were what the insurgents were after.' _Ezra quick shook his head, trying to rid himself the train of thought. Why should it matter to him what they were after anymore, it was not longer his mission.

Finally Ezra reached the bridge, but just as he walked in an officer called across the room to Kallus. "Agent Kallus, there's a security breach in the lower hanger." Ezra walked further onto the bridge, listening carefully to what the officer had to say. "I don't know how, but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors."

"What? They came back?" Ezra said out loud, stunned by the thought someone would do that. This outburst however, drew the attention of a certain I.S.B. Agent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I-uh…" The teen shifted slightly under the man's man's gaze.

"I don't have time for this." Kallus quickly stepped around the boy and began to make his way out of the bidge, activating his com as he did so. "Order all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hanger. I'll meet them there."

Ezra quickly spun around on his heels, an idea forming in his head. "Agent Kallus, sir, wait!" He called out as he ran to catch up with the man.

"What is it?"

"What if I went back with the Insurgents?" This caused the agent to come to a complete stop and turn to fully look at the boy.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let me go back with them and gather more intel. They came back here for me after all, I'm sure of it. Why not take this chance?"

Kallus's steely gaze rested on the boy as he contemplated the idea. It didn't take long for Ezra to get an answer. "Very well, but don't screw this up like last time."

"I promise sir! I won't let you down!" With that he bolted away toward the lower hanger.

Rounding several corridors, alarms blaring all the while, Ezra got closer and closer to the hanger until finally he got close enough to where he caught the sound familiar voices of the crew.

"And this time, try not to leave till everyone's back aboard." Ezra could see Sabine and Kanan run past the end of the corridor and down another.

"That was not my fault!" Zeb grumbled, slowing to a stop.

"Well, thats debatable." Ezra said in a joking sarcastic voice as he slid out through the entrance of the side hall. Zeb just glared at the kid and an instant later slammed his fist into the helmet Ezra was wearing, causing him to fall backwards and onto the ground. "First you ditch me, then you hit me?" Ezra grumbled as he climbed to his feet and removed his helmet so he could glare daggers at the creature.

"How was I supposed to know it was you? You're wearing a bucket!" Zeb growled back to which Ezra was going to retort back but was stopped by the sound of several people storming down the hall. He turned around to see it was several troopers following close behind Agent Kallus.

'_Doesn't look like he gave me much of a head start.' _Ezra remarked in his thoughts. Just as the others turned to run back toward the Ghost, Ezra took the cadet helmet and threw it at the I.S.B. Agent before turning to join the others.

"Specter-1 to Ghost, we're leaving." Kanan called through the com. Both he and Sabine turned and fired back at the Imperials as they ran towards the open ramp of their ship.

Once on the ramp Ezra spun around and pulled back his slingshot and took aim at a couple of troopers. '_Every little bit helps.' _He figured, seeing as he did what he could to convince the crew, no matter how small, that he was against the Empire.

"Oh no!" The kid suddenly felt a massive hand on his shoulder and he looked up with surprise to see Zeb standing over him. "This time you aboard first!" He heard the creature snap before being yanked inside the cargo hold.

"Ghost, raise the ramp." Kanan called through the ship, to which Ezra thought he might be calling up to Hera who was now at the controls. Ezra watched as the ramped closed in front of him. He soon felt the ship began to move as it lifted off the hanger's floor. Turning to look at the others, he noticed that Sabine had something in her hand and with a faint nod and a grin she pressed a button on what Ezra now realised was a detonator.

The Ghost rocked slightly as an explosion outside of the ship went off. Seconds later Ezra could feel the freighter in full motion as he figured it was leaving the Destroyer's hanger and out into space.

As the three crew members spoke, Ezra decided to head away from them and up to the bridge. Once the bridge doors opened, he found himself being greeted by the Twi'lek pilot. "Welcome aboard, again." Hera glanced over her shoulder at the young boy before returning her attention on the controls.

"Thanks. Thanks you." Ezra started, but then corrected himself to sound more appreciative, The kid awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He really hadn't expected this. Heck he never expected it. When he was left behind on group missions, he was expected to fend for himself, and not have someone help him. "I really didn't think you'd come back for me." Crossing his arms, the young teen leaned back into the door frame.

"I'll get you home now." Hera said, flipping a few switches as she began to plug in the coordinates in for Lothal. "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick." Hera said with a soft smile, as she leaned over on the back of her chair to have a better look at the boy.

At the mention of parents, Ezra looked away from the older woman avoiding eye contact with her as the old memories of that night, the night his whole life changed, quickly flashed through his mind in short flashes images. "I don't have parents." Was all he mumbled out as he continued to look away from the pilot.

The air in the room seemed to grow heavy as Hera began to understand what the teen ment by those words. But before she could think out the right words Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper walked aboard the bridge and Ezra seemed to perk up, uncrossing his arms and standing straight up instead of leaning against the door frame. "And you've got somewhere else to be."

'_Am I really going to do this?'_ He thought for a moment, hesitating on his choice of action. '_Of course! How else am I going to gain their trust? It's not like I have any other reason for doing this.'_ "I know where they're really taking the wookiees." He said quickly, taking a step further onto the bridge. The kid watched as everyone shifted in their seats. '_I am so dead if Kallus finds out about this.'_ "Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?"

It seemed to Ezra that everyone in the roomed stiffened at the the name, which really confused the teen sense he had barely heard of it. It remained uneasily quiet for a few minutes before Sabine finally turned around in her seat and explained why. "Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year."

"And for Wookiees born in the forest, it's a death sentence."

'_Wait, what?' _Ezra was surprised at what they were saying. He knew the empire could be harsh at times, but this? Crossing his arms as he took it in, he made it seem like he thought about it before speaking up. "Then I guess we better go save them."

""We?"" Sabine repeated as her, Hera, Kanan, and maybe even Chopper looked back at him with questioning looks.

"Come this far. Might as well finish the job."

"Setting course for Kessel." Hera said, returning to the controls as she plugged in the new coordinates for the mining planet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra noticed that Kanan was giving him some kind of look. It was odd, the kid couldn't quite tell why the man was looking that way at him or what he was even thinking. '_Is he suspicious of me? No he can't be. It's not obvious what I am, is it?'_

* * *

It had been a few hours since the crew _rescued _Ezra from the Star Destroyer and during that span of time, Kanan had gone over the plan of the mission and what his part in it was. For now he just had to wait in the cargo hold with Zeb and the others as Hera steered the ship towards Kessel. The young teen and the purple creature stood near the ladder that lead to bridge as they waited for their arrival to the planet. Ezra's hands had a steady grip on the ladder as the ship swayed slightly.

It was an odd feeling, but Ezra could almost feel the gravity shift as the entered the atmosphere of the planet. Seconds later the sound of the turrets firing told the four in the hold that the plan was in motion.

"Try not to get dead." Ezra looked up at Zeb with a puzzled expression that soon turned to a glare. "Don't want to carry your body out."

'_Gee thanks, I feel so much better.'_

As soon as the ramp opened up, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra poured out and ran for the nearest cover, several crates stacked together. Having their backs to the crates, Ezra looked over to Kanan, to which he was given a nod. Taking that as the signal, the teen carefully began to seek behind the crates and around the 'troopers to the Wookiees.

The Stormtroopers continued to fire at the other three, not even noticing that someone had made it past them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ezra made it all the way to the Wookiees unnoticed, however at first they didn't think he was friendly and growled at the young teen. "Hey, hey. I'm here to help." He said quickly, and pulled out a tool.

The hairy creatures seemed to calm down at this and allow his help. '_Offer them freedom and you basically have anyone's trust.' _He quickly got to work at removing the cuffs from their hands. An action that they seemed rather thankful for.

As soon as they were free, the Wookiees turned on the Imperials that continued to fire upon Kanan and the others, effectively knocking them out. At that moment it seems like everything had gone according to Kanan's plan, that is until a familiar sound reached the ears of everyone on the ground.

Three Tie Fighters sprang out through a foggy valley, just below and behind the Ghost. They quickly began to fire at the freighter, to which had returned fire almost immediately, effectively bringing down at least one of the ties. However that small victory didn't last as an Imperial Freighter emerged from the foggy valley as well. Within seconds it fired down at everyone on the ground, causing Ezra and the others to jump out of the way and for cover. Hera on the other hand, had to take evasive maneuvers and quickly steered the Ghost away, Ties not far behind her.

The Imperial ship swiftly landed and let off its load of Stormtroopers and their commander. From their distance away, Ezra could barely make out the order Kallus gave to the 'troopers just before the stormed off the ship.

In the confusion and rush to take cover, a Wookiee managed to get hit but was quickly helped up by Zeb and brought over to cover. Though it seemed more like he was being dragged, as the Wookiee seemed to struggle slightly away from Zeb and try to reach for something. Looking the direction the creature was reaching out to, Ezra noticed as smaller, probably a child, Wookie, running off in the wrong direction and away from the others as a Stormtrooper chased after him.

The teen stared at the two running off and for a split moment he thought about going after them, but quickly pushed the thought away. '_He is on his own, just like everyone else in this galaxy.' _Rushing over to the others, Ezra quickly joined them and took cover behind several crates.

"**I can't maintain position!" **Hera called through the comlink, sounding rather frustrated

"Go! Lead the Ties away and give yourself maneuvering room!" Kanan called back through the com.

"**I am not leaving you behind!" **Hera practically yelled back. Watching the two argue through the com, Ezra remained hidden behind the crates and watched as Kanan looked up from the comlink look around at their surroundings. Ezra could almost see the gears going the man's mind as it seemed he was coming up with a back up plan.

"No you're not. We're running a 22-pickup." He said, seeming to finally have a plan in mind.

'_A what?' _Ezra looked puzzled at Kanan, not really sure what the code stood for.

"Seriously?" Sabine asked, chiming in.

"Do you have a better option?"

"Jump into the pit and get it over with." Zeb said.

"**Alright, I'll be back. Make sure you're ready."**

""22-pickup?" Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezra asked, hoping to get some form of explanation to what was going on.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." Without a seconds notice, Kanan climbed over the crates. Blaster fire whizzed by him as he seemed to casually evade them. Agent Kallus suddenly gave the order to cease fire as all eyes fixed on Kanan to see what he was up to. Reaching for a couple of items on his bet, Ezra watched as the man twisted the pieces together to one single object.

'_No way...' _The kid just stared in awe as the blue beam ignited from the saber. '_He's… he's a jedi?' _Ezra, along with everyone else, besides Sabine and Zeb, seemed stunned at the site before them. But that moment of stunned silence did not last long as Kallus quickly gave the order to focus the fire on Kanan.

"Time to go!" Kanan called back to them as he deflected a few of the blaster bolts back towards the troopers.

"Right." Answered Zeb and began to direct the Wookiees into one of the large transport containers. Ezra watched as the one Wookiee that was using Zeb for support was still trying to reach out toward the no longer visible Wookiee child. Turning back around the teen looked over to see Kanan doing all he could to keep the 'troopers at bay.

'_Is this really worth it? They are risking their lives for someone they probably don't even know. Why would they do this? It's ridiculous.' _At that thought, Hera's words from earlier rang through his mind. Fighting with his thoughts for a moment, Ezra angrily banged his fist into one of the crates before stealthily sneaking around it, Kanan, and the troopers. '_I can't believe I am doing this again.' _He didn't know by he had to, but for some reason he did. He had to save that little Wookie.

As he ran as fast as he could, Ezra tried as best as he could to catch up to the two and luckily, they soon came into view. Ezra following close behind, the three ran onto a long catwalk that stretched out over a huge creves.

"Hey." The kid called, grabbing the Stormtrooper's attention, causing him to turn and take aim at Ezra. Crouching down the teen felt an all too familiar feeling he got in these kind of situation. Just as soon as the 'trooper fired at the teen, Ezra lept into the air and flipped over man, now standing between him and the young Wookie.

Before the 'trooper had any time to react, Ezra fired his slingshot several times, effectively knocking the man off the catwalk. "Gotcha." Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ezra turned around and began to work at removing the cuffs from the Wookie's wrists.

"It's over for you." Ezra quickly spun around to see Agent Kallus standing a few feet away, pointing a blaster directly at them. "Have you and your crew surrender now."

"I don't know where you get that idea. I work alone." Ezra called back, playing along as notice the Ghost fly below the catwalk just a few moments ago.

"Not this time." Look over in the direction of the voice, Ezra, the Wookiee, and Kallus saw the Ghost rise up with Kanan standing on top of it with lightsaber in hand.

Kullus decided to take this chance and fire at the Jedi, however it didn't seem to work out so well for him, as Kanan dodged the first two shots and redirected the last one right back at the Agent, effectively knocking him of the catwalk as well.

"Jump kid!" Kanan called as the Ghost dropped down slightly to catch both Ezra and the little Wookiee.

Moments later all three were back in the freighter and entering the cargo hold where the other Wookiees were. Immediately the young Wookiee slid down the ladder and ran over to who Ezra guessed was his father.

Oddly enough to Ezra, he felt happy to see the two back together. Originally intel on where the Wookiees were to go was not meant to be part of his mission and he question himself on why he would go to the lengths of helping them. The question kinda floated in his head but the only answer he gave himself was that it was the only way to fully get the crews trusts so he could stay and gather more intel. But was that really the reason why?

Abruptly the teen was brought out of his thoughts by a kind hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up Ezra noticed it was Kanan. He looked up the man, a bit surprised for a moment before looking back down to the others. The contact was nice, it reminded the teen that there was someone who was willing to watch his back for once. But soon that comforting hand left as Kanan went to go join the others.

'_No. I can't think like that. No one is really like that. I just need to stay focused. And pay attention to the task at hand.' _Ezra thought, pushing the kind feelings, ignoring them and acting like they weren't even there in the first place

* * *

After a few hours the crew managed to rendezvous with a small Wookiee ship and they began to say goodbye to their furry friends.

"Uhm, he says if we ever need help, the Wookiees will be there." Sabine translated. The father of the young Wookiee gave a kind growl as patted the top of Ezra's head, causing the teen to smile up at him

"Good luck, Kitwarr. Try to stay out of trouble." Ezra said to the little Wookiee.

Zeb just gave a slight laugh and walked around the kid to get to the door. "Look who's talking."

"So… I guess you drop me off next?" The teen looked down at the floor.

"Uhm, yeah." Zep said, pushing one of the buttons to close the hatch before turning around to face them. "Finally right?" He said with a faint chuckle, although you could tell there was a hint of sadness in his words. It seemed he didn't want Ezra to go.

"Right." The teen grumbled quietly to himself as he walked away. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked it here. But he had a mission to complete. Slowly he made it over to ladder just under the dorsal cannon and leaned against it.

He watched as Zeb and Sabine quietly walked past him. Kanan wasn't far behind, however the ship suddenly shook as the Wookiee ship detached. This gave Ezra the opportunity to snatch the lightsaber right of Kanan's belt with out him knowing. "Oh, uh, sorry." He carefully concealed the two piece lightsaber behind his back. '_If I'm leaving now then I might as well take this. It will help Kallus later on if the Jedi doesn't have his signature weapon. Plus I get a nifty souvenir.' _He thought with a childish grin.

* * *

Within an hour or so the arrived on Lothal. Sliding down the ladder, Ezra entered the cargo hold and was met with sad faces. Giving a faint smile to Sabine and Chopper, Ezra slowly walked over to Zeb. "So, uh, see you around?"

"Not if we see you first." Zeb joked, playfully punching the kid in the shoulder, causing him to spin around slightly.

"Don't worry, you won't." With that Ezra made his way down the ramp and out of the Ghost only to be met by the site of Kanan and Hera standing out there waiting for him.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Kanan said, standing there cross armed and waiting.

Reaching behind him, Ezra grabbed not the lightsaber but the cube he had snatched earlier from Kanan's room. Lightly he tossed it over to the Jedi before turning to leave. "Good luck." Was all he said before running off toward his tower.

It wasn't long before Ezra found himself inside the old building. Breathing out a sigh, he took the lightsaber out from his backpack and looked over it. '_Well this just great. Barely got anything on them. Its not like I can report that he's a Jedi, Kallus already knows that.' _Looking up, Ezra slowly glanced around the room. But then something familiar tugged at the back of his mind, seeming to pulling his attention toward the figure in the doorway. "What's the force?" He knew right away who it was and turned around to see the Jedi standing there. Although he had heard about the Jedi, he barely knew anything about them. So he decided if Kanan was here now, he might as well get some answers.

"The force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's strong with you, Ezra. Otherwise, you'd never have been able to open the holocron." Kanan informed, as he stepped further into the tower's main room.

'_So thats what it's called? Wait, that can't be the only reason he came up.'_ The teen thought to himself as he careful watched the man before him. "So, what do you want?"

"To offer you a choice. You can keep the lightsaber you stole," Spoke the Jedi as he motioned toward said lightsaber in the kid's hand before gesturing to the rest of the room. "let it become just another dusty souvenir, or you can give it back and come with us, come with me and be trained in the ways of the force. Learn what it truly means to be a Jedi."

'_Jedi? That can't be right. Me? No way.'_

"I thought the empire wiped out all the Jedi?"

"Not all of us."

Looking away from the man, Ezra looked back down at the lightsaber, puzzled by Kanan's words. '_Be trained… as a Jedi? That can't be right.' _Looking back up he noticed that Kanan was now gone, he just seemed to up and vanish. Ezra stared out the open door, his mind seeing to buzz with a flurry of thoughts. '_Would I be going against everything I know if I went with them now?' _This and many other questioning thoughts floated around in young Ezra's mind before he finally came to a decision.

Quickly turning around, Ezra went over to the desk and pulled open a small hidden compartment just underneath the table. There he grabbed the hidden data pad and began to quickly jot down a few sentences.

_Agent Kallus_

_I have been able to acquire more time to fulfill this mission. I do not know how long it will last but as this mission continues I will be sure to leave further information acquired from the insurgents in a datapad that will be left here. Any intel deemed important enough I will find a way to notify you immediately._

_Ezra Bridger_

Once that was written out, the young teen return the datapad back to its hiding spot. Ezra then made his way to the door, sparing one glance back at the placed before having the door hiss shut behind him.


	2. Resuming Ranks

**Hey everyone! So sorry this update is really late. Had school finals and other the distractions. But most of all. v.v I procrastinated a lot… Sorry.**

**But anyway, here is the chapter! I hope you all enjoy. :) If any of you have ideas for the future chapters I would love to hear them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own rebels. If I did it surely would not be the awesomeness that it is.**

* * *

A young raven haired cadet rest on his back within his bunk, electric blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. He seemed completely focused on the grey surface and yet at the same time not at all. '_What am I doing here. I should be back on the ship.'_ Ezra mentally sighed. The crew had assigned him to a mission of his own. Infiltrate the Imperial cadet compound and acquire the coordinates to a kyber crystal shipment.

Though Ezra found it kind of comforting to be back in familiar surroundings, he couldn't help but feel off. Like he wasn't supposed to be there. Though mostly he denied it, Ezra couldn't help but grow fond of the Specters these past few months, if only a little. The Lasat, at least that's what he learned what Zeb is, was a big annoying furball that always seemed to find away under his skin. And yet Zeb had stuck up for him, even help the teen from getting shot by 'troopers. Thea annoying astromech, chopper, was a different story. Like Zeb, rustbucket just loved to mess with Ezra and see just how far he could push the teen. Sabine was a diffrent from the others. She was a bit rough around the edges but an amazing artist. She could be easy to get along with at times though that wasn't always the case. The slightly older teen was even easy on the eyes and if she wasn't an insurgent Ezra would have considered taking a liking to her. The Twi'lek, Hera, was something different. She almost like a mother to Ezra, but he just shook his head, aiming to remove the thought. '_I only had one mother and she betrayed me.'_ And yet Ezra found himself comfortable at the thought of being around her. Finally there was that jedi. In all his life Ezra had never met someone who had made him feel as conflicted as Kanan. The man knew Ezra could use the force before the teen knew it himself. When he was with the man Ezra could not help but feel at ease. Which often bothered the kid. He couldn't let his guard down around anyone, especially the jedi.

Growling under his breath, Ezra frustratedly grabbed at his hair and sat up in his bunk. It was more than just the crew on his mind. There was the Inquisitor too. That Pau'an seemed to just send a chill up the teen's spine at just the thought of him. But why should he think of the man in such a way. After all they were on the same side after all, right? So why was it every time he saw the man, Ezra wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible?

With an exasperated sigh, the kid flopped back onto his back and returned his gaze on the steely grey ceiling above, his mind increasingly being consumed with the thoughts of the crew and the Inquisitor.

"Hey Dev, you alright?" A teen with reddish-brown hair called from the bunk below, only to get silence as a response. "Dev?" Jai called again, a bit louder than before. Finally catching the young man's attention, Ezra rolled onto his side and peered over the bunk.

"Yeah fine." He answered with a slight groan looking down at his friend, only to receive a questioning look.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared now?"

"Why? You still want another chance to _try _and beat me?" Ezra said with a chuckle before rolling over and returning his earlier position of staring up at the ceiling, smile quickly vanishing. From where he was he could hear Jai below mumble something before moving around and probably returning to a point of rest. During the past few weeks the two cadets had grown close. Ezra even considered the other teen as a friend. Which he found rather odd, considering he never needed friends in the Empire before. But now that he actually had one, he found himself caring about what would become of him. Which is why Ezra had come up with a plan to get Jai and Zare, a fellow cadet that promised to aid in his rebel mission, out of the complex before tomorrow afternoon.

'_What am I thinking going against the Empire like this...'_ Ezra let out a low sigh and slowly closed his eyes, cutting off his vision of the dismal ceiling. He knew why. He couldn't let his friend anywhere near the Inquisitor. That man just had bad vibe about him. Even if he was with the Empire, Ezra felt like the Pau'an could not be trusted.

The thought of him helping a friend from the Empire made the young male think back to when the crew had helped those people back at Tarkin Town. '_Was the Empire really the bad guys?'_ For most of his life he was told that they were distilling order amongst the galaxy and yet were they really helping? As Ezra thought back he began to reflect on the situation and ones similar to the two grunts arresting the merchant the day he met the Ghost crew. '_They weren't helping the people of lothal, they were bullying everyone into submission...'_

Another thought quickly slipped into the boy's mind drawing his attention. '_Were my parents really trying to do good and help people?' _But as soon as that question came to mind Ezra quickly shook it away. '_No. The were of no help to anyone. What they did was betray the Empire. Betray __**me**_.' Ezra thought with a growl, rolling over onto his side, arm now holding his head in position from beneath the pillow.

Thats wat it. Ezra had enough. He couldn't let himself get distracted. He needed to stay on mission. He needed to focus on finishing gathering more intel from the rebels and return to Agent Kallus. Enough time was wasted debating sides. He was an agent of the Empire, nothing more.


	3. Leaving Darkness

**YAY! Season two opener is here! Who saw the awesomeness and who enjoyed it? I can't wait for more of it to return in October, though I wish I didn't have to wait so long for it. v.v**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone who shared their wonderful ideas. They really helped! Thank you so much. :)**

**If you have any thoughts, views, and/or ideas for future chapters, I would love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rebels, that right belongs to Disney.**

* * *

"Well, we've gotten ourselves into another fine mess." Sabine complained as she leaned past Hera's chair and gazed outside the Phantom's windshield. She, Hera, and Ezra had attacked an Imperial shipment, however, as usual, things did not go according to plan and the shipment had heavier protection than anticipated. In result they were unable to complete the mission and were now fleeing from tie fighters. Well sort of.

Ezra knew the Imperial pilots weren't exactly the best pilots but then again they weren't the worst. However, the way Hera was currently flying made them all seem like rookies. Wait no, scratch that, more like academy drop-outs.

"I admit it's a little messier than our intel indicated." Hera said as she mainly focused on steering the ship around the many mountainous spires that were scattered across the planet's landscape.

"Yeah. Thats been happening a lot lately. Where, may I ask, does this intel come from?"

'_Well she's making my job a lot...'_

"You may ask" Was the only answer Sabine and Ezra got on the matter.

'_Nevermind' _Ezra mentally grumbled in frustration. The young teen directed his attention away from the two and outside. It was dark out, probably the middle of the night here. It made it hard for Ezra to see what was a head, but he wasn't to worried about it with the Twi'lek at the controls. No, what he was more worried about being shot by the ties on their tail.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but could we maybe focus a little more on NOT DYING?!" He snapped over at the pilot. The last thing the kid wanted was to be shot down by his comrades.

"Hang on!" Hera yelled back at the two just before shooting the ship for toward a narrow pass between two mountains. The Phantom suddenly jerked slightly to the right as it turned sideways to pass throw. However the pass was just a bit too narrow and Hera accidentally scraped the underside of her ship along the rocky outcropping.

As the pilot leveled out her ship, the teens attentions were dragged away from the window and toward a panel along the port side of the ship as a repeated beeping sound originated from it. Rushing over to it Ezra looked to see what the warning was about.

"Its okay." The kid called over to the pilot as he read the information the panel displayed. "Paint might be a little scratched but no real damage."

"Oh, there's damage. Steerings off." The Twi'lek answered in an annoyed tone as the steering wheel gave unpleasant clicks in retaliation of her trying to steer correctly.

"Not what this says."

"It's what I say, and I know my ship." Giving up on debating with her, Ezra stepped away from the panel and back towards the window. It was her ship after all, who would know it better than her? '_Chopper, maybe.' _He mentally grumbled to himself. He greatly dislike that bucket of bolts. He always seemed to find some way to get at the kid or even to get the Lasat after him. Nothing would make him happier then to see the mech sold for spare parts. But soon the teen was dragged away from his thoughts as the familiar high pitched sounds of tie fighters whized by outside the Phantom. He would have to contemplate the Astromech death at a later time.

"Hey, I'm all for sticking it to the Empire, but what was in that convoy?" Ezra glanced over at the older teen as she called over the noise of the ship and ties. "You never told us why the mission was so important."

'_At this rate she is going to do my job for me.'_

"I've told you before, Fulcrum's intel is on a need-to-know basis."

'_Shouldn't get my hopes up. It's never going to be that easy.' _The young teen thought before looking away from the outside world and over to the mandalorian as she seemed grumble something to herself. '_I might be able to use this to my advantage.'_

Although the controls to the ship had become difficult to handle, Hera still managed to have it under control and took out the remaining two tie fighters. Carefully, she flew the damaged ship up and out of the atmosphere of the planet and toward the Ghost. Once the Phantom was docket Hera turned and left the phantom to speak with Kanan down below, in the commons. Ezra noticed that Sabine too was heading out to leave. Now was his chance, both of them were alone. Reaching out to the Mandalorian, the young teen managed to grab her attention.

"Is it just me or do you think Hera and Kanan are hiding something? I mean we did just risk our lives on this mission and Hera won't even tell us what we were after."Sabine gave him a questioning before looking off to the side, seeming to be in her thoughts. "I don't think they trust us. If they did wouldn't they tell us these things? I think we would be better off with the Empire. At least there we would get some answers."

Sabine's gaze quickly turned stern as looked over toward Ezra. "No. It wouldn't." With that she made her way out and down the ladder.

'_Well that's not how I wanted it go but hey I thinked It worked. Maybe now I could get some answers around here. Though...' _Ezra stood there for a moment as he thought about ideas to gather some information in a faster manner. '_I could always try searching the ship.'_Following Sabine out of the small shuttle, Ezra went to join everyone else.

* * *

Having decided to stretch his legs, Kanan wondered one of the few halls of the Ghost. It felt nice to move around and not get poked and prodded with questions by a certain artist. Although she had good intentions, there were days like today that he found her to be bothersome.

Deciding to take advantage of how quiet the ship had gotten, Kanan began to make his way toward the cabins. However something caught his attention and drew him to a stop. It was Ezra, but something seemed up. The kids seemed cautious. He watched as his young padawan quietly went up to one of the cabin doors, but it wasn't his, it was Hera's. Quickly the Jedi took cover behind the corner between two corridors before he could be spotted when the kid looked around for anyone.

'_What is he doing?' _The Jedi though as he peeked out around the corner. As he observed Ezra, he noticed the teen pull off his backpack and feel around for something. Suddenly Chopper hurriedly rolled through the hall and ran into Ezra.

"Gah! Watch it!" He snapped at the astromech. Chopper gave several angry sounding chirps and whirls before rolling over the teens food and speeding down the hall and past the hidden Jedi. "Get back here you rust-bucket!" Ezra yelled angrily, completely unaware as he run past his master to chase after the mech.

Kanan just stared with a puzzled look at where the two had run off to before turning to look over at Hera's door. Stepping out from the corner, he walked over toward the door and bent down to examine the access panel.

"Everything seems alright." Kanan looked up from the panel and back were Ezra ran off to. "What are you up to?" Standing up straight, he began to scratch his beard as he thought about the situation and his options.

Stepping away from Hera's cabin, Kanan turned around and headed toward his own cabin. As the doors hissed open, the Jedi stepped over to his the padded stool beside his bed. Reaching it, he knelt down and took slow deep breaths as he prepared to meditate. Maybe this way he could figure out how to handle the situation. After all it did seem like the kid was about to try and sneak into Hera's room.

* * *

'_What was I thinking?! I could have jeopardized the whole mission!' _Ezra grabbed frustratedly at his messy raven hair. Currently he was laying on his bunk staring up at his and Zeb's cabin's ceiling. Earlier that day they had rescued Hera and Sabine from some strange creatures at an abandoned base. He was actually glad that they were alright, but what was bothering is that he had gone so far as to put himself in to harms way for them.

Although he denied it often enough before, he was starting to realize that he actually cared about them. But he couldn't do that. He wasn't some kid who had family and friends to worry about that. He was a soldier for Empire. He didn't have time for friends. Plus his family, his parents, were traitors.

But these insurgents, no, these people, they meant something to the kid. Even though he had come aboard with a mission to spy on them, he could no longer carry it out. He couldn't do it. He couldn't betray them. Ezra didn't want to see them hurt because of him.

"Alright." Suddenly he sat up, electric blue eyes focused sternly on the wall before him. "Starting tomorrow I end this nonsense."

* * *

**Interesting tidbit for all you readers. Never watch Spark of Rebellion with me. I will speak every line exactly as they say it, throughout the entire episodes. I have done it with many friends, all of them annoyed by it. x3**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. More to come in the future.**


	4. Day of Change

**Hey everybody! Who is ready for a new chapter?**

**So I feel like I have done a whole lot better with this chapter then I have done with past one but I don't know. Anyway I'm excited that we finally reached this section of the story. :) I have been excitedly awaiting to write this out, so I hope you like.**

**If any of you, amazing readers have thoughts and ideas on or for this story, then please let me know! I would love to hear what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rebels. If I did, the show would defensively not be as awesome as it is. :)**

* * *

A sigh escaped the young teen as he leaned on the guardrail of the old communications tower. His azure eyes staring off as the distant buildings of Capital City. His gaze almost seemed fogged over as his mind wandered to why he brought himself here. It had been several weeks since he had returned to the tower for a written report or otherwise. For he really didn't have plans on returning. Ezra no longer wanted to send messages to Agent Kallus. He was done with that part of his life and wanted nothing more to do with it. Finally the kid felt like he could trust someone and know that they would always have his back. Though there was one thing nipping at the back of his mind, what if Kallus found out? He did after desert the Empire. The Agent would probably be mad. He probably… "No." Ezra said nervously as he shook his head. It wouldn't come close to that. He was with the rebels. They would always be there for him, right?

Lowering his head down onto his arms against rail, his gaze drifting off onto the horizon. His mind seeming to continue dwelling upon Kallus and the empire. As Ezra continued to stare off with a dull gaze his mind began to drift over to the Imperial tie fighter pilots from earlier that day. They were after someone, someone he knew, Tseebo.

"Why are they looking for Tseebo?" Ezra knew the rodian worked with the empire, but still, why would they be after him? Its not like he was a risk taker. Heck he wasn't even that high in the empire. Just your old run of the mill data worker.

Casting one more glance at the city, Ezra removed himself from the guardrail and went to go inside the tower. As he walked in, his attention was pulled over to a small box. It was one he always kept safe and somewhat with him when he was on missions for the Empire. Reaching out, the young teen went to open it to once again look over a few of the objects from his past.

"Evening soldier." Ezra nearly jumped in surprise as Agent Kallus stepped into into the decrepit building.

"S-Sir." Quickly the teen tried to straighten up and turn towards the Imperial. '_What is he doing here?!'_

"Here to give a report?" Kallus stood before the teen, arms crossed behind him as his steely gaze focused down at the boy.

"Uh-I… Y-yes sir." Ezra nervously stared up at the man. This was not good. Kallus was the last person he expected to see. Then again he was given this tower as a base on the mission.

"Very well. Tell me what it has you have learned of the insurgents. I am sure you have much to tell." The agent looked sternly upon the young teen, though from what Ezra could see, it seemed that there was a smirk hidden within the man's expression.

'_Wait! Does he know? No he can't. I haven't given any insight that I left… well, not unless you include the drop in reports...'_

"Uhm, well you see… I..." Ezra fidget nervously under the man's gaze. '_Come on. Come on. Think of something. You can get out of this.' _As the teens eyes scanned the room, they soon landed on the small box and soon a plan formed in his mind. "I-I think I might be onto something big, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I haven't been able to report back to you the past several weeks, do to further investigation and evasion of suspicion. I came back now to gather some supplies I might need." Grabbing the box, Ezra quickly readied himself to leave. "If I could sir, I would fill you in on what I know so far, but if I stay any longer I am afraid the insurgents will cast suspicion on me." He remained still, look back up at Kallus, hoping he seemed confident enough.

The Agent carefully inspected the boy for a few moments. It seemed he was deep thought as he scratched at his beard. Ezra sure hoped he could fool the Agent. "Very well. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir!" With that, Ezra quickly bounded out of the tower and down to the grassy lands below. He continued running till he was on the edge of the city and the tower was far in the distance. Panting heavily, the kid bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. "That...that was way too close."

Still trying to catch his breath, the teen slid down to the grassy land to sit. His cobalt blue eyes shifting from the city then back at his tower. That was the last time he planned on going. He had everything important to him from there. There was no reason to head back ever again.

Looking back down at the box in his hands, Ezra lightly rubbed his thumb sideways across it, removing some of the dust that had accumulated on it. Sliding his hand down, he unhinged the latch and opened the box. Nothing much was in there but a few small objects. Picking up an old but very familiar object, Ezra examined it with soft, and almost a saddened gaze. Gently he held the rectangular, orange and white rectangular keycard close to him.

Soon Ezra caught the sound of a familiar whistle-like-humm as he held the object closer and softly closed his eyes.

"_Ezra…"_

"Mom?" The soft whistling suddenly stopped as Ezra's eyes shot open, hoping to see someone he hadn't seen for eight years. However the kid was only met by silence. "What am I thinking? Why should I care if she was here?" Angrily, he tightened his grip on the keycard before raising his arm and chucking it across the field. Causing it to land with a light thump a several yards away.

He could still see it through the grasslands from where he sat. Remaining silent and where he was, Ezra glaring at the orange object like it was someone who stabbed him in the back. Frustratedly he huffed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, bringing them closer. Resting his head on his knees, Ezra continued to glare.

Then a thought came to the young teen. His dad. He had mentioned something about helping those who were against the Empire, or something like that. Continuing to look at the item, Ezra thought upon those words. '_Could he be there?'_

Ezra's thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud song playing. Looking toward the city, the teen remembered that there was a big celebration and parade going on there. He also knew that the rebel crew was going to be there. After all, they had planned on crashing the party. Tearing his gaze from the city, Ezra looked back down at the keycard. "It couldn't hurt to look." Walking over, he picked up the small object. Placing the now closed box in his backpack, Ezra looked over the keycard once more before slipping it in his pocket.

Feeling set to go, the young teen slipped into the city, heading toward the source of the commotion, Ezra could hear an announcer. At first he couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but as he neared, he could tell she was introducing a new tie fighter. Slowing down, Ezra rounded the corner and found himself staring at the end of the parade. Suddenly loud numerous booms caught his attention and he looked skyward.

"Thats Sabine for you." The teen said quietly as he looked away from the flashy, airborne explosives, he directed his attention toward the main part of the parade, the three Imperials and the tie fighter behind them. Looking carefully, Ezra noticed someone sneaking behind everyone and over to the tie and seemingly place something under it. As he watched, he noticed as Kanan snuck past two stormtroopers, but they way he was going, Kanan was backing toward another bucket head.

"And he tells me to be careful." Rolling his eyes, Ezra ran over, to see if his master needed some help.

"...so beautiful. All the colors, it's like a - like a rainbow"

Seeing the 'trooper wasn't really going for it, Ezra rushed. He could see that Kanan was also grabbing for his blaster, so the kid had to think fast.

"Dad, what are you doing?" The teen quickly stepped in between the two, raising his hands to both of them to back down. "Sorry, mister. My dad is just so patriotic, you know."

'_ .Pleasebebuyingit.' _Ezra worriedly thought, hopping the guy would fall for the ruse.

"Empire Day! I love it!" The kid nearly jumped as his master let out another enthusiastic outburst. "All hail our glorious Empire!" Kanan saying that was the last thing Ezra ever expected the man to say.

"Right, well move along." Ordered the stormtrooper as he lowered his weapon and stepped aside to let them pass. As Ezra walked past, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Spoke the Jedi once they were out of earshot of the 'trooper. "Where you been?" The teen hesitated for a moment, crossing his arms in a defensive posture as he walked a couple of steps ahead of the man.

"Making some connections. How's the plan going?" He asked, stopping as he turned to look back up at Kanan.

"Just watch." The Jedi smirked, before glancing towards the three Imperials and the tie fighter. It took Ezra a moment, but as he heard the beeping he knew all too well what was coming next.

The ground erupted in an explosion of colorful fireworks. The brand new tie was blown over side ways. Half of its left wing was scattering everywhere. The Imperials were quickly knocked of their stand and collided with the cold hard ground of the street.

As the 'troopers assisted in helping them up, the woman out of the imperials seemed to refuse it and shake off the trooper.

'_Boy, does she seem happy.'_

Before anyone could spot them, Ezra and Kanan dashed down a separate street and were soon joined by Zeb and Sabine.

"Nice of you to join us, kid."

"Hey, where were you?" Asked the young mandalorian as she ran parallel to Ezra. For obvious reasons, he could not tell her, so why not cover it with a flirt?

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, right." Zeb laughed

As they came to the end of street, all four stopped and looked back at the wreckage. Instantly spotting a certain I.S.B. Agent as he stalked around the flaming tie, seeming to search for any sign of the perpetrator.

"Been spoiling to finish things with Agent Kallus." The lasat growled as he pulled out the bow-rifle and pointed it at the Imperial. Kanan quickly stopped Zeb as something caught his eye. The Inquisitor. The pale pau'an slowly stepped around the destroyed tie as he examined the scene before him.

"Hey, if you want take somebody out, take out that guy!" Kanan said angrily, pointing over to the Inquisitor. Though , by the sound of the Jedi's voice, Ezra could tell he was also worried.

"Fine." Zeb groaned, reluctantly re-aiming, but this time aiming at the pau'an male, instead of Kallus.

The Inquisitor immediately ducked as the two bolts flew past his head and collided with the already destroyed tie, causing it to explode and create even more of a wreckage. A stormtrooper was caught in the shock wave and was thrown to the ground, but the pau'an ignored him, as he stepped further away from the wreckage.

Ezra immediately knew they were in deep trouble once the Inquisitor spotted them. That man still sent shivers down the kid's spine. He did not like him. Not one bit. Quickly, before anything else could happen, the four members of the Ghost crew ran down the street and through an alleyway, only to soon catch their breaths once they felt they were a safe distance away.

"Spectre-2, we're on route to the rendezvous." Kanan spoke through the small communicator as they went back to meet up with Hera.

"**Negative, Spectre-1. The streets are blocked. I cannot - repeat - cannot reach rendezvous." **Hera's serious voice answered back through the coms.

Stopping and turning around to face the others, Ezra hesitated for a moment before speaking up.

'_I wanted to check there anyway, so it couldn't hurt to bring them, right?'_

"I know a place we can hole up till things calm down. But _Shoulders_ here might have a problem with my route." The teen spoke, motioning over to Zeb.

"Then we need another option."

"Nah, it's fine." Zeb shrugged of Kanan's objection and reached for his belt to pull out his own com and spoke into it. "Spectre-2, can you make it to the Old Market?"

"**Affirmative."**

"I'm on my way." Zeb said and returned his communicator to his belt. Leaping onto the wall, the lasat began to make his way up the building and toward his rendezvous.

"Get back to the Ghost." Kanan called up to Zeb.

"Follow me." The teen motioned for the other two to follow.

"We'll signal the new rendezvous when we can!" Called the Jedi, before hurrying after the two teenagers.

As Ezra ran towards a vent, he made sure to thank himself for actually remembering this. Though he didn't use it, he was given ventilation, and even drainage schematics of the city. He figured his superiors wanted him prepared, but he didn't think they were prepared for him using it against them.

"Really?" Sabine looked puzzled at the kid as he opened one of the vent covers.

"It's our best option of getting any where in the city. Now come on!"

Annoyedly, Sabine crawled in and was soon followed by Kanan and Ezra. Once he was in, the teen reattached the cover and just in time too, as two bucketheads ran down the alleyway. Ezra remained completely still, hoping they would not notice. Luckily as soon as they came, they had left.

Shifting around in the vent, Ezra went to show the others they way. It was several minutes till they reached the end. Unhinging the cover, the teen peaked out and looked around for any unwanted watchers. Slipping out of the vent, he looked back to make sure the others were on the way out as well.

Once they were all out, Ezra cautiously began to lead them down the alley. As they neared a corner, the kid slowed his pace and peered around. Thankfully no one was here, so quickly he ran over to the door of an old abandoned building, followed close behind by his friends.

"That's an Imperial warning declaring this building off-limits." Sabine said, looking towards the symbols along the decrepit walls before returning her gaze back to her young friend. "What is this place?"

Ezra did not reply. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the keycard from before. Looking over it for a second before sliding it along the panel beside the door, causing it to give a faint beep before the doors hissed open, only to stop half way.

"You were coming here today. This was your home, wasn't it. Where you grew up." Kanan spoke softly, looking upon his padawan with a concerned gaze.

"No. This place was never a home." Ezra replied, his voice carrying an annoyed, almost angry edge to it as he tried to shove the doors further open. Once the gap in the doors was big enough, everyone quickly slipped inside. Kanan slide the door shut while both teens delved further into the building.

Stopping a few yards away from the door, Sabine removed her helmet and looked over at Ezra. "Then why here? Why now?"

"Had a feeling." Moving away from the table he was examining, Ezra step over toward the card table near the middle of the room. Lifting the table out of place, he slid it aside and revealed a hidden ladder and secret area below.

A gasp escaped the teen as he caught sight of his parents' friend, curled up at the bottom of the ladder.

'_Well… I found him...'_ For a brief second, he glanced over his shoulder at the mandalorian and Jedi before looking back down at rodian. '_If he says something then all I have will be lost. What do I do? He knows I worked with the Empire._


	5. Repudiation & Recommence

**Hey everyone! Terribly sorry it's been so long sense I updated. But hey I finaly got it out! Really hope you like. This one kind of had its hard points to work on. **

**I could really use any thoughts, ideas or suggestions for this story. It always helps in giving me inspiration. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Rebels. Love the show but It shall never be mine. Disney owns it.**

* * *

Ezra stared down the hidden tunnel at Tseebo. He was stuck. Unsure of what to do. The Rodian knew he had worked with the Empire, and probably still thinks he does. If he said anything it could mean the end of this life he left so much behind for.

Abruptly the Rodian looked up, green orbs meeting blue eyes. The teen froze, not sure what Tseebo was going to do, but then he noticed something, the tech around the back of the his's head. It looked familiar, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Tseebo suddenly turned around and climbed up the ladder, giving Ezra very little time to figure something out. As the Rodian reached the main level of the building, he looked around, examining those in the Bridger household, the tech on his head giving several beeps. The teen looked puzzled at the man. Even though Tseebo had yet to say a thing, Ezra could tell something was off with him.

Without much warning Tseebo walked past Ezra, seeming to not see him there as he jabbered on about something in his native tongue. He continued walking and talking to himself, oblivious to the world around him. So oblivious that he ended up colliding his head into one the boards of the blocked-up window. Which seemed to cause him to go quiet, at least for the moment.

"That's the Rodian the Imperials are hunting." Kanan interjected, looking away from Tseebo and over to his young padawan. "You know him?"

"Name's Tseebo." Ezra said reluctantly. "A friend of my parents." He moved over and slouched onto the old, dusty couch. Hunching over, Ezra rested his arms against his thighs, his sapphire gaze staring at the ground. "But something is wrong. What's that thing on his head?" Gesturing, almost frustratedly toward the Rodian.

"Empire's been know to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic-circuits." Sabine explained as she looked over the headgear. "Personalities sacrificed for productivity."

"Tseebo's productivity is up nineteen percent higher than average data worker." Interrupted Tseebo as he unconsciously knocked Sabine's hands away from his head, his cybernetics gave off another whorl of beeps.

"Tseebo worked for the Imperial Information office after the Empire arrested my parents." As soon as the words left the teen's mouth he regrettably flinched, his form immediately going ridged. His electric blue eyes once again staring at the dismal floor. Not wanting to make eye contact with the others and hoping they would not press him for answers. But unfortunately he was, by Kanan.

"Your parents?" The Jedi quickly stepped over to his padawan, concern evident in the man's eyes. "You… never told us."

"What's to tell?" Ezra answered frustratedly. "They've been gone for eight years." He really didn't want to talk about this. Not here. Not about them. And definitely not now.

Taking a momentary pause, the teen attempted to calm the strong emotions against his parents, that had built up over the years. Looking over he still saw Tseebo mumbling and stumbling about through Ezra's old home. Slowly the teen stood up, arms crossed over his chest in defensive-like position as he looked to Sabine for some possible answer to what the Rodian was saying. But Kanan managed to beat the kid to the question.

"What's he saying?"

'_Hopefully nothing about me and the empire.'_

"He's detailing fighter deployments on Lothal!"

"That's it! Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out! Sabine, can you access it?" Kanan exclaimed, looking toward the young Mandalorian.

"Uh… think so." She went over to Tseebo once more and began to take a closer look at his cybernetics. "Need a few minutes."

A silent sigh of escaped the raven teen. '_At least it seems his mind is too jumbled to talk clearly.'_ Ezra watched as Sabine went to work on the tech. As he looked toward the Rodian, he couldn't help but wonder why a friend of his parents would work for the Empire. Yes he was with the Empire, but at the the time the kid had little to no choice in the matter. So why did Tseebo go? '_Probably do to hard times…" _He thought, still focused on the Rodian.

"Ezra." Kanan turned to face his young friend, turquoise eyes looking upon the young teen with a soft, concerned gaze. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled before turning around and making his way toward the ladder. Kanan was the last person he wanted to talk about with how he felt. Yes the Jedi did seem to care about him, but with what was going on in his mind now. Thinking about Tseebo, the Empire, his parents. They were definitely things he didn't want to talk about with his master.

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down."

"I said I'm fine." With those frustrated words, Ezra climbed down the ladder and into the hidden basement below. Turning around, the kid look over the dusty space. It was as it was the day his parents were taken and the day he was forced into the Empire.

'_But hey the Empire wasn't to blame for that after all, right? It's not like some other organization or something wouldn't do the same. See some lone kid they could possibly use. It would be a waste to just leave him to die, right?'_ Ezra thought as he slowly moved his hand over the dust covered table. After all it was his parents who were to blame. They were the ones that caused him to join the Empire. It was their fault that he had a hard life. Heck they probably didn't care about him. They never bothered to show that they cared about him. All they cared about was taking over the air ways, and speaking out against the Empire. Especially on Empire day, his birthday.

These thoughts continued to flow through the teen's mind as years of anger, pain, and frustration ebbed with them. However his emotions seemed to momentarily settle when his electric gaze fell upon the old device his parents had used to transmit. Looking over it he noticed a small disk poking out one of the ports. At first when he tried to remove it remained in place but after a little more effort he managed to pull it out.

As he held the small disk between his fingers, a familiar whistle, almost a hum rang in his ears.

"_The Risk you Bridgers take..."_ That was Tseebo's voice, but it seemed faint, almost distant. "_Tseebo say you must think of your son."_

"_He's all we think about! We're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need."_ His dad's too.

"_We're fighting for our son's freedom." _And his mom's.

"_Tseebo not fight battle, Tseebo know cannot be won."_

"...You'll want to see this…"

"_Neither should Bridgers..."_

"You'll want to see this." Sabine's words caught the him off guard. Surprised, Ezra gave a hushed gasped and looked toward the colorful Mandalorian, wondering why it is she had come down here. "What's with the old disk?"

The teen looked back at the disk between his fingers, dark emotions from before slowly boiling back up. '_Yeah right. Like they really cared. It's just a bunch of lies… always lies.'_ Ezra thought bitterly before answering Sabine. "My folks used to do underground broadcasts from here, speaking out against the Empire." As frustration built, Ezra slammed the disk back onto the transmitter and turned to leave. "It's probably… just one of them."

Reaching the main level, Ezra looked around to see that Kanan was standing by a rather dreary looking Tseebo. Sabine wasn't far behind and once she joined the others she went to the controls on her arm. Pressing a few buttons and activating Tseebo's headgear and a projected hologram.

"What are we looking at?" Kanan inquired as he looked toward the Mandalorian.

"It's…" Trailing off, Sabine looked skeptically on the holograms of information flashed by. "Well, it's everything." She continued with astonishment as she realise what the cybernetics held. "Imperial specs on the new TIEs and new T-8 Disruptors. Schedules of troop movements, tactics and strategies. Half of it's encrypted but it looks like there's a fire-year plan for lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim."

The hologram quickly shut down as Tseebo groaned and leaned back, against the table for support.

"No wonder his brain's shorting out. All that data'd overload anyone." Spoke Ezra as he eyed the Rodian. '_Good thing too. Otherwise this could be a whole lot worse."_

"The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire. We'll need to smuggle him off Lothal." Spoke the Jedi as a plan began to form in his head.

"Gotta smuggle him out of town first." Spoke up Sabine as she tried to contribute to forming the plan out of here. "You know the only reason the Imperials haven't caught him yet is because their forces were occupied with Empire Day. But the days almost done."

Suddenly a loud bang caught their attention and just as they turned they could see Tseebo falling backwards after supposedly colliding with a door. All three of the Ghost crew members simultaneously let out long groans. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

'_If Kallus didn't figure it out before, he probably did now. After he saw me helping with Tseebo's escape.' _Ezra thought anxiously. They crew had managed to get the Rodian outside of Capital City and onto the Ghost. However they didn't exactly make it out without few hitches in the plan.

Agent Kallus has chased them down on the roads before Ezra, Tseebo, Kanan and Sabine finally met up with Hera, Chopper and Zeb aboard the Ghost. Though they weren't out of the woods yet. As they flew through the atmosphere of Lothal, they were doing their best to escape the many TIEs that had joined the pursuit.

Abruptly the freighter shook violently as it took a shot from the back. Nearly knocking over most of the crew.

"Karabast! That came from behind!" Zeb exclaimed as he went up the ladder to the Phantom. "Is that scrap heap even payin' attention?"

Thinking of some way to help, Sabine quickly made her way to leave the common room. "I have to man the nose guns."

"I'm coming too." Ezra went to follow the Mandalorian but suddenly was knocked of balance and into the booth with Tseebo as the Ghost took another hit. Their heads collided, dazing him and temporarily disabling the Rodian's cybernetics.

Looking at his parent's friend, Ezra watched puzzledly as Tseebo seemed to grow aware of his surroundings. Looking every which way with an uneasy and confused expression. His thoughts were confirmed as Tseebo spoke, and repeated Ezra's name, causing the teen to become nervous and spring up and back. Slowly he began to back away from the Rodian. '_Not good. Not good.'_

"It's you!" Tseebo exclaimed, going from his native tongue to basic.

"Yeah, Tseebo. It's me." Ezra spoke quickly, as he continued to back away. "But now's not the best time for a reunion."

"Ezra Bridger…" Tseebo spoke seriously in his language and grabbed hold of the teen's shoulders. Lightly shaking him as he tried to get what he was saying across. Ezra looked puzzled, unsure what had but said, But he soon found out. Sabine spoke up, surprising the teen as he thought she had already left.

"Ezra… He says he knows what happened to your parents."

'_What? My parents?' _Ezra shook of the Rodain's hands and looked over to Sabine then back to Tseebo.

Once again the ship abruptly shook as it took more hits from the oncoming TIEs, causing their conversation the be interrupted by a rather urgent Hera over the ship's com.

"**Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now!" **But Sabine froze, stuck between fighting the TIEs and helping her friend.

"Didn't you hear Hera?" Urged Ezra, trying to get Sabine out of here. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear whatever else Tseebo might say in his current mental state.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo? He said he knows what happened to your parents." Sabine insisted.

"I don't care what happened to them. So go!" He glared at the now shocked Sabine. She eyed him with a surprised and concerned expression as she slowly backed up then turned and ran toward the nose gun.

Once he knew she was gone, Ezra turned back to Tseebo and tightly grabbed of his shoulders. "Never bring up my parents again. You hear me Tseebo?! Don't ever talk about them!"

"F-forgive Tseebo… Tseebo only wanted to help Ezra Bridger."

"Help me? Help me?! You didn't help me then and you certainly aren't helping me now. You're making things worse!" Ezra snapped, causing Tseebo the shrink back, his cybernetics giving a few beeps as it reactivated. "Tseebo!" No response.

"**Shields down! Ezra, I need you in the cockpit!" **Hera's urgent voice once again rang through the coms, interrupting what little of conversation remained.

"Yeah. On my way." Ezra called back. Turning back to the Rodian, Ezra sent him a dark glare and spoke in an equally as dark growl. "Forgive you? I trusted you and you failed me. Abandoned me just like my parents. I can never forgive you." With those words, Ezra went and left to go to the cockpit, the mixture of emotions of the conversation still sitting heavily on his shoulders.

The first thing the teen noticed when he made it to the cockpit was the smoking and even sparking control panel.

"Ezra. Nav-computer's off-line. With chopper down, I need you to fix it." Hera quickly informed, causing the kid to quickly look between her and the smoking panel.

"Not exactly my specialty." Even with that said Ezra went over and under the panel, and went about trying to rewire the panel and fix the problem as best as he could.

"Well, make it your specialty and make it fast." Hera grumbled back just as she refocused her attention back outside, causing fear to strike her as she saw the two Star Destroyers looming straight ahead of them. "Or this ship becomes a real ghost." From the cargo bays of the Destroyers, TIE Fighters began swarming out. The Ghost soon was being shoot from both behind and now in front, causing Hera to really push it as she tried her best to avoid getting hit again.

"Could really use that nav-computer!" Yelled the pilot as she glanced down toward Ezra.

"Rewiring fast as I-" The teen was suddenly cut of as the cockpit doors hissed open to reveal Tseebo stumbling in.

"For fast travel over interstellar distances, hyperspace is optimal." Giving very little warning, Tseebo ducked under the control panel and quickly began to work on the broken panel.

"What is he doing?"

As more TIEs grew closer, Hera suddenly heard the positive beeping of the nav-computer.

"I don't believe it." She grinned and jerked the controls forward. "Hang on!" With that the ship entered hyperspace and away from all the Imperial ships.

Pulling the Rodian out from under the control Panel, Ezra helped him stand upright and face Hera.

"Uh, Hera. This is Tseebo."

"And did Tseebo just signal hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship?"

"That be my guess."

"Well then, thank you Tseebo. I think you saved our lives."

"Yeah, he did." With that grumble, Ezra walked past the two and out of the cockpit.

A while later the crew assembled in the commons. Hera and Sabine worked on bringing Chopper back online. Kanan tried to get Tseebo's attention. Zeb hung back against the ladder, watching as everyone went about their business. And Ezra, well Ezra just sat at the table, flicking at a speck of dust as he sometimes glanced up at the Rodian and his master. He wary and unsure if the Tseebo would regain his wariness any time soon. He really hoped not. Though one thing kept going through his mind. What were they going to do with him now? It's not like they could keep him on the Ghost forever.

"So, now what do we do with him?"

"We have a few ideas." Kanan waved his hand once more in front of Tseebo's face but again got no answer, instead he turned his attention onto his padawan. Striding over to the table, Kanan placed his hands on it and leaned over it. "But you're the one who has history with Tseebo. What do you think we should do?"

Keeping a plain expression, Ezra turned away from Kanan and picked up his repainted cadet helmet. Taking the helmet, the kid placed it on his head and said, "Don't know. Don't much care."

"Ezra, you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest… with yourself, at least." Kanan's voice held a slight stern edge as he looked down at Ezra.

"What's that supposed to mean?" With that Ezra got up and tried to walk past Kanan, hoping to end the conversation. No such luck.

"It means Tseebo matters to you." Catching Ezra by the Helmet, Kanan went and pulled it off so they could speak face-to-face. "You do care what happens to him."

"Why should I? He did nothing to help me!"

"What could he have done?"

"Besides look at what he has done since." Sabine interjected as she stood up and made her way over to Tseebo. "The Imperials encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory. Not yet. He must have volunteered. And then he uploaded their secrets and ran. Maybe he is trying to make up for letting you down. Why else would he try to take on the Empire alone?"

At the word Empire Tseebo perked up, saying a few words. Sabine seemed puzzled for a moment as she tried to translate.

"He says the Empire can track the Ghost." She said uneasily, looking to Kanan for some kind of answer.

"Oh please. The Imperials can't follow us through hyperspace. Uh, can they?" Zeb spoke up, only to be proven wrong seconds later as Tseebo's cybernetics brought up a hologram of a tracker.

"Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker was developed by Sienar Systems to trace ships through hyperspace to destination." Tseebo informed.

"Hera, could they have tagged us with that thing?" Kanan looked toward the pilot as she was finishing her repairs on the droid.

"Guess we better find out." She said uneasily as she reactivated Chopper. At first he calmly looked around before abruptly freaking out and frantically flailing his robotic arms about.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Chop. You were just off-line for a few minutes." Getting to her feet, Hera pointed to the hologram of the tracker. "We need you to scan the Ghost for that."

Chopper gave a few grumbles but only got grumbles from a Lasat in return as Zeb told him to just get to work.

Ezra however was still unsure of how to deal with this. Tseebo was on the Ghost, with him and the Rebels. If he came to again it could cause even more problems. He needed to make sure to keep Tseebo in site, just in case.

After a while the rest of the crew joined Zeb and Chopper in the cockpit. Chopper hand managed to finish the scan and now a holo projection was shown to everyone to show where the tracker was on the ship.

"So they did tag us." Sabine said as she looked over the hologram with the pinpoint of where the tracker was.

"Yes, but the good news is that the tracer's actually on the hull of the Phantom." Hera pointed out, a grin spreading across her face as the situation was proving easier to handle than she originally thought.

"How is that good news exactly?" Spoke Zeb not understanding how this made it any better.

"It will allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the Imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo." Informed Kanan.

This surprised Sabine, causing her to abruptly speak up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?"

"Not as dangerous as what I plan to do with the ship."

"Can't wait to hear this." Zeb grumbled.

"I checked our current trajectory." Turning to Hera, Kanan continued with sharing his plan. "If you can modify the hyperspace coordinates…"

"I could."

"Then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is."

"You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows?" Sabine said, stepping in as she started to like less where plan was going.

"Wait, what? Why would we want to go down there?" Ezra interjected as well.

"He's right Kanan. Why not just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the Imperials chase after their tracker?" Hera too spoke up, wonder why Kanan was taking such a dangerous route with this.

"Because there's more than a tracker at work here. Back on Lothal I sensed it. The Inquisitor is on our trail, and as long as Ezra and I are on board the Ghost, we're jeopardizing Tseebo's escape."

"So I gotta leave the Ghost and go to this nasty filled asteroid as a favor to Tseebo?" Said Ezra, sounding the least bit pleased about this.

"As a favor to all of us. And don't worry. I'll be right beside you."

Reluctantly Ezra let out a sigh and agreed. Things could be worse… a lot worse.

* * *

Not long after the meeting, Ezra went to go watch Tseebo in the caff. It didn't take long for him to realize that this was going to be boring. The Rodian gave very little insight that he would return to his senses anytime soon. Right now Ezra was just leaning against the counter, now and then glancing up at Tseebo to see if there was any change. But still none. Upon hearing the doors open, Ezra looked over to see a concerned looking Sabine walk in and over to him.

"So your parents…"

"Just stop." Ezra said, shooting the Mandalorian a glare before looking back to Tseebo. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Don't you want to know what happened to them?"

"No I don't." Ezra said frustratedly as he walked past Sabine, hoping this conversation would end.

"You understand once Hera takes him away, you many never see Tseebo again."

"Yeah, I know. And maybe that's for the best."

"Wha- how can you say that?"

At that Ezra stopped at the door staring at it for a moment, trying to think of what to say before spinning around to face her. He could tell her the truth. That his parents betrayed him by caring more about their mission then their own son. And thanks to them he had to join the Empire. That because of them he couldn't have a normal childhood. Because of them he had to grow up fast and learn the ways of the Empire.

"Sabine… I…" He paused, unsure if he should really say it or not but soon the doors opened, interrupting and halting the conversation as the two teens flinched in surprise. Looking over they saw Kanan standing in the doorway, just behind Ezra.

"You ready?" Spoke the Jedi as he looked upon his padawan. Ezra looked from his master to Sabine. It seemed she tried to give him one last look of encouragement to talk to Tseebo but he soon rejected it as he looked away from her and turned to leave the cafe.

As Sabine went to object and try harder, Kanan gave a faint motion of his hand. Silently telling her to let it go.

"Okay." And with that both Kanan and Ezra left the cafe and to the Phantom. Once aboard Ezra unfolded one of the side seats while Kanan took the pilot's chair. "Prepping for separation. Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head towards the asteroid base and lead the Empire there." Kanan spoke into the com as he began to ready the Phantom.

"**You sure about this? You won't be any more welcome there than the imperials." **Came Hera's concerned response.

"That's what I'm counting on." The Jedi's usual smirk was evident as he spoke.

"**Just be safe. And Ezra? Look out for Kanan."**

"Somebody has to." Joked the teen.

"**Ready for separation."**

"Copy that Ghost."

"**Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Detach!" **Shooting the Phantom forward, Kanan disconnected from the Ghost. As soon as they were separated the small shuttle began to shake violently as a swirl of bright violets, purples, and blues surrounded them. But as soon as it began, the shaking and vibrant colors stopped as Kanan slowly got control back over the tumbling ship.

"Okay. Okay." Kanan breathed out, steadying his breath. Thankful that that actually worked, he let out a light chuckle and looked back toward the kid. "That was the easy part."

Extending the shuttle's wings, the Jedi began to steer the ship down to the asteroid belt and toward the abandoned base. As they neared the base Ezra got up from his seat and went to stand behind Kanan. His nerves getting the better of him as they got closer and closer to the base. He didn't want to be here after what happened last time but there was also this feeling nagging at the back of his mind. Almost like something was trying to warn him.

"Should we go over the plan again?"

"I never told you what the plan was."

"Exactly." Replied the teen with an exasperated sigh. He really did not like where this was going.

"You remember the nasty creatures Hera and Sabine found here?"

"Yeah. Though, I'd rather forget them, but yes."

"Well, I'm gonna need you to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before," At this Ezra's blue eyes lit up with surprise as she stared at his master. "if we're gonna survive this."

"Is now really the best time for a lesson?"

"No, but I figure it's learning like you do best, on the spot." Saying that, Kanan slowed the Phantom and began to steadily fly it into the hangar.

"Kanan, I can't I'm afraid." Crossing his arms, Ezra warily looked through the front of the shuttle and out at the base. He still felt himself on edge about this place.

Hearing his padawan's words, Kanan let out a light chuckle. "I got news for you, kid. Everyone's afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most, and it's a step forward."

"Yeah, into the jaws of a nightmare." Leaning forward, Ezra eyed the hanger through the window, looking for any sign of the creatures. "Okay…" Grabbing the back of the pilot's chair, the kid shrunk back as the went further and further into the darkness. "Okay…"

Once over a clearing in the hanger, Kanan Folded up the Phantom's wings and brought it down. Getting up from his seat, the Jedi reassuringly patted his padawan's shoulder as he made his way toward the door. Ezra wasn't far behind, backing up uneasily and almost would have run into Kanan if it wasn't for the man grabbing his shoulder to turn him around to face him.

"I'll get the tracking device off the Phantom." Kanan instructed. "You go make some new friends." With that he encouraged the teen toward the door as it opened. "Here we go."

Hesitating for a moment, Ezra looked back at his master before they turned and went their separate ways. Ezra went not far from the Phantom and looked around in the darkness of the abandoned base. He couldn't quite see the creatures yet but he could definitely hear them. With their constant moving about and hushed growl-like-noises. Soon he began to make out the creatures as they drew closer and closer him. Outstretching one of his hands toward the creatures, Ezra tried to connect with them.

"One with the force. One with the force. One with the force. I'm one with the force. One with the force. One with the force." Seeing as it was not working, Ezra began to grow more nervous, even afraid as he backed up toward the Phantom. One of the creatures drew to close, startling Ezra as it growled at him, causing the teen to use his arms to shield himself.

Just above Ezra, Kanan stood on the Phantom and saw the whole situation unfolding. Quickly he went to connect with the creature and push it back, though it was a temporary fix. There were too many for him to handle alone. Hopping down by the kid, Kanan did his best to keep the creatures at bay but they just kept coming.

"You're blocked!" The creatures seemed to back off a bit, if only for a little while. "Let go."

"I can't!"

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"I…" They continued backing up into the side of the Phantom as the creatures closed in.

"Ezra! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of… I'm afraid of the truth!" Just as he said that a soft whistle rang through the young teen's ears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I forgive you, Tseebo!" As the words left his mouth, Ezra slowly began to feel the presence of the creatures much stronger. Better pinpointing where they were. Even begin to noticed the differences between each of them. Like how some remained farther back, letting the others do the fighting. While some at the front even seemed eager to fight. Their presence rippling at the thrill of the hunt.

As the connection between him and the beings began to strengthen, the creatures, and even Ezra grew more at ease. The creatures no longer went to stalk the two but instead relaxed enough to sit by the two humans, as if they were one of their own.

From where he stood, Kanan watched his padawan with shock and then followed by pride. He had done it, he had let his guard down and made a connection with another being, or rather several in this case.

Steadily he walked over to Ezra, not wanting to cause any falter in the kid's concentration. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he motioned for the teen to get in position and wait for the Imperials. Both soon took kneeling positions, meditating and focusing on their connections with the beings. The momentary peace did not last long though, as they soon heard the arrival of an Imperial ship just outside. They could hear the Imperials talking outside, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying until they entered the base.

"Steady. Sir they're over here!"

"Wait. I sense…" The cold, dark tone of the Inquisitor could be heard.

"Sir! They're not alone."

Pointing toward the Imperials, Kanan and Ezra warned the creatures through the force that these people were dangerous, causing the creatures to charge past both master and padawan and onto the enemy.

Kanan rose from his spot as he felt the Inquisitor draw closer, leaving Ezra to handle the creatures.

"This was your plan?" Chuckled the Inquisitor as he slowly began to approach the Jedi. "To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

"How do you think it's going?" Retorted Kanan as he activated his lightsaber and sent a creature toward to Inquisitor. To which the Pau'an easily dealt with. Cutting down the beast with a single blow with his crimson blade.

"Pathetically."

"Guess if you want something done right." Taking his azure lightsaber, the Jedi charged. Blue clashing against red as the two force beings began their battle. They spun around each other, blades separating for an instant before striking each other once more.

The two plasma-blade wielders retreated for a moment, analyzing the situation for a split second before charging once again. Vibrant blue and red lights danced around the two as their blades collided and re-colluded over and over in their fight.

As Kanan fought of the Inquisitor, Ezra focused his attention on the creatures and their attacks on the stormtroopers. Sending wave upon wave of the beasts onto the men. But then he sensed it. His master's doubt as he faltered in his fight with the Inquisitor. And he soon found Kanan's force signature take a more subdued tone as the man was knocked unconscious.

"Kanan!" Ezra quickly lept from his spot and rushed over to the fallen Jedi. Snatching up his lightsaber with the force, before protectively standing between him and the Inquisitor. "You're not going near him!" As soon as those words came from his mouth, the Inquisitor stole the lightsaber from Ezra's grasp, causing the teen to flinch back.

"I believe I am. In fact, it's time to end thischarade." The Inquisitor took a step closer toward the boy making Ezra take a step back, still remaining guard over Kanan's unconscious form. "Come now, do you really think staying with them is any better?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Ezra growled, glaring at the man as he drew closer.

"Oh but I know enough boy. These… _Rebels_ are more like your parents then you realize."

"No, they're nothing like them!" The Inquisitor, having deactivated the lightsabers, drew closer to Ezra, causing the teen to now back further and further away from Kanan.

"Oh? But don't you see, they pulled you into danger just like your parents. They care more for the mission then they do for you."

"No! You're wrong!" Ezra's eyes grew wide with fear with sadness as he glanced toward his master. '_No they wouldn't do that… they aren't my parents… they wouldn't do that to me.' _Ezra's backward pace began to slow as he looked back toward the Pau'an.

"Come now boy. You know it to be true."

'_No he's wrong. He has to be wrong. It can't be true.' _Faintly he shook his head, not wanting to believe what the man was saying.

"Look around you. Look where they have brought." Hesitantly Ezra stopped and looked around the dark, dismal base. The creatures were now running about and freely attacking the 'troopers. Those creatures had only moments ago had tried to kill him. He was in harm's way at the time, something that his parents did every time the broadcasted. Each broadcast drawing danger ever so closer to the family. To Ezra. The rebels, they were just like them. They didn't care about him. All they cared about were their missions. There was no difference, they were just like his them…

* * *

Steadily Kanan began to come too. His head ached, heck everything ached. For a moment he wasn't sure what happened but then everything flooded back into his mind. Ezra. The Inquisitor. Lifting up off the ground and onto his knees, Kanan looked up and was utterly shocked at what he saw.

"Ezra...?" There stood the Inquisitor, right in front of the teen, hand on his shoulder. The man had a confident smirk across his face as both he and the kid looked toward the downed Jedi. Almost instantly Ezra averted his gaze. Before he could try and understand the situation any further, Kanan found himself knocked back once more. Everything once again being consumed by darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Woohoo! Finally! Made it this far! Now time to diverge from the show and kill off Kanan!**

**Just kidding! I'm not going to kill off that lovable Jedi.**

**Or am I? **

**Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	6. Lost Jedi

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. I have just been having a hard time with it. I think writer's block is playing a key role here. But hey I have this finally out so that's a good thing. Sorry if its a bit short.**

**Any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions would really be helpful. :) Plus I love hearing what all of you have to say!**

* * *

Leaving the cockpit Hera steadily headed down toward the starboard docking corridor. Today had been a long one, or at least it felt that way. What with all the excitement. But luckily it she soon would be able to relax. They would have Tseebo safely with Fulcrum and their two Jedi would be back with them promptly.

Rounding the corner, the corridor's doors slid open, revealing the Rodian, Tseebo, already waiting there for her. By the looks of it he seemed focused, undazed and no longer wobbly on his feet. He was no longer had blank expression as he disorientedly looked around the room, instead he actually seemed to understand and recognize what was going on.

"You seem better."

"Tseebo's mind is clearer now. But it is difficult. There's so much information inside Tseebo." As he rubbed his sore head the Rodian made his way toward the exit. Hera walking beside him as she spoke to him reassuringly.

"Fulcrum's people will help you with that and keep you safe."

Pausing for a moment, Tseebo turned to face the pilot, dark, murky green orbs looking upon her with concern.

"Ezra Bridger safe as well?"

A warm smile spread across Hera's face. It seemed like Tseebo hand known Ezra and his parents well enough to be concerned over him. "Yes." She said with a simple nod.

"Good. But Tseebo wants to know, how did Ezra Bridger leave Empire and come to join you?"

Upon hearing this Hera's eyes widen in shock. Ezra? The Empire? No that can't be right.

"What?" Hera's voice had gone from the calm to a more shocked tone.

"Ezra Bridger was with Empire for years after parents gone. Hera did not know this?"

* * *

Abored the bridge, Sabine and Zeb, somewhat, patiently awaited the return of Hera. They didn't have to wait long, as the doors slid open to reveal a rather stern and worried looking Hera making a dash toward the controls.

"How did it go?" Asked Zeb, looking upon the pilot with a puzzled expression. But the only answer the Lasat got was silence as Hera hurriedly started up the engines of the her ship.

"Hera?" Sabine too tried to get her attention, but still nothing.

Soon the ship soon jumped into the vibrant blues of hyperspace, leaving the blockade runner behind as it made a course for the base.

"Hera?! Whats going on? What's wrong?" Sabine asked, now staring at the twi'lek with a concerned looked. She didn't have to be a jedi to feel the waves of worry rolling off Hera. It was really beginning to get her worried as well.

Hera looked back at the two, her gaze saddened, almost hurt and worry. There was a momentary pause as she gathered her thoughts.

"Kanan's in trouble and we need to get to him as soon as we can." She tried to keep her voice firm and steady, but failed as a wavering edge of concern flowed in her words.

"What about the Kid?" Interjected Zeb

A sigh escaped Hera and she averted her emerald gaze from the too and turned it downward towards the floor. "I… I don't know."

"What?" Sabine looked at Hera with otter confusion. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Hera once again looked back up to the two, her eyes still holding deepest sadness in them that both Zeb and Sabine had ever seen them hold.

"I don't know because Ezra could be working with the Empire."

"What?!" The two shouted in unison.

"Come on Hera, that can't be true. The kid would never be with the bucketheads!" Snapped the Lasat.

"Yeah! Come on Hera. We know him. He has been fighting with us against the Empire for months. Why would he ever side with them?!"

"I don't know! It's what Tseebo said. And he has known Ezra longer than we have and he said that he has been with the Empire sense after his parents were taken away. I don't know if that means he is still with them or not, but we can't take that risk. We need to get to that base." With that Hera turned back to the controls, waiting for them to finally drop out of hyperspace.

Behind her the two sectors remained silent. Taking what she had just said. Was Ezra really still with the Empire? If so why? He's just a kid.

Finally, after a long period of silence the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace and arrived at asteroid belt. Looking out through the forward windows, the crew looked around and noticed that there was no other ships in the air. That was ether a good thing or something really bad. Steering the ship toward the large asteroid that concealed the base, Hera make sure too keep an eye out for any ships other than the phantom. However she still saw none.

Landing the Ghost she turned around to face the trio behind her. "Zeb, Sabine, you're with me. Chopper you stay aboard the Ship and have it ready." Getting up from her chair, Hera made her way over to the ladder and down into the cargo hold, followed close behind by Sabine and Zeb. Before they even stepped foot on the rocky surface, the trio had their weapons out and ready in case of the creatures.

Looking up Sabine noticed very few asteroids were near enough to block out the sun. At least least they didn't have to worry about that. However that would not do much as they were about to enter the dark base where the terrible creatures lived.

As they walked through the darkness the trio noticed how early quit it was. More than usual. there was no scurrying about from any of the creatures. Just dead silence. Though that didn't keep the crew from keeping their blasters ready.

As her eyes readjusted in the darkness, Hera carefully looked around for any sign of Kanan, Ezra or even the Phantom. It took them several moments until they saw the dark outline of the shuttle and once they saw it they instantly dashed over. Quickly they opened the hatched and looked inside, but there was no one.

Breathing out a sigh, Hera turned her attention back onto the two. "Search around the base. There has to be something here." With that the trio split ways, though still remained in sight of one another, as they scouted out the remains of the base. The air was heavy with the fear and concern they held for their comrade. Had what Tseebo said really been true? Was Ezra really with the Empire? Continuing through the abandoned base, the crew continued their search but found little to nothing as the merely found a few blaster marks and nothing else.

He wasn't there. Neither of them was. At least not anymore.

* * *

Far away from the base stood a male Pau'an male aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer's bridge. He stood surveying those at work in the level just below his platform. The being's attention was drawn away from the bridge's staff and on to the agent that had just entered.

"Has the Boy been brought to his quarters?" Spoke the Pau'an as he looked to Kallus from the corners of his dark amber eyes.

"Yes, Inquisitor." The man paused for a moment before speaking once more. "Is it truly wise to return such confidence in the boy? It does appear that the Insurgents have had some influence over him."

"I am well aware of that Agent Kallus." The Inquisitor turned to fully face the man now, speaking to him in a confident, yet stern tone. "Which is why he will be training under me from now on. And will be closely watched."

The Agent eyed the pale man skeptically for a moment before inclining his head to nod.

"Very well. I shall leave you in charge here, while I go to see to our guest." With that said, the Pau'an casually walked past the man, a smirk across his face as he left the bridge to head down to the ship's brig.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry its short. Any form of ideas would be much appreciated. Thank you.**


	7. Anguish & Resolve

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I have been struck with some serous writer's block here. I wish I could have gotten this out sooner.**

**I apologize in advance if this chapter appears short. v.v**

**Hearing your thoughts, ideas, and suggestions really help me out. Thank you all who help. :)**

**Disclaimer: Rebels belongs to Disney. If I owned it, it would always be mental torture on our beloved characters. So yeah... bad idea if I owned Rebels.**

* * *

Ezra stared out amongst the cold blackness of space. Three days. That's how long it has been. It's been three days since he return to the Empire. Three days since he had become the Grand Inquisitor's apprentice. And it's been three days. Three full, long days since he left that base. Three days since they captured the jedi. And three days since he betrayed the Ghost crew, his friends.

It was true, he couldn't deny it. They were his friends, maybe even a family to him. And look what he did to them. He stabbed them in the back and took something important from them.

These past few days have been nothing but a numb, dull pain aching in the teen's chest, but he knew it was probably nothing compared to how the others must be feeling. The pain of betrayal of a trusted friend and the loss of a good one.

Slouching over on the bed, the teen cast his saddened blue eyes onto the grey ground. His raven bangs dangling over, blocking his view of his of anything surrounding him. A heavy sigh escaped is lips as his rubbed his hands over his rather tired looking face before relaxing and burying his face within his palms.

'_What have I done…'_

He knew what he had done was wrong, but what the Inquisitor said… It was true, right? The crew was similar to his parents in many ways, but they were also different. Sure they brought him into danger just like his parents, but they didn't drag him into it. He always had a choice with the crew.

But now a choice of his has made things worse. A person he felt like he could trust, something he hasn't been able to do in years, has been through into harm's way. All because of him.

Sliding his hands up his forehead and into his hair, Ezra frustratedly bunched his hands and hair into fists. He had a duty to the Empire. It was his job to serve and spy for them. He knew he couldn't dout himself or his choices, and yet here he was.

Abruptly the sound of someone at the door pulled the teen from his thoughts. Sliding off the bed, He steadily made his way to the door. Opening it revealed the familiar Pau'an, the Inquisitor.

"Morning, Sir." Ezra quickly spoke, straightening up as he looked toward his new master, a thought that wasn't all too pleasing to the boy. Sure they were on the same side, right? So he shouldn't feel so uneasy around the man, but he did. Just something about was off putting, dark, and sent shivers up the teen's spine.

"Come with me, boy." With those few words the man turned and began to leave the doorway of Ezra's room. Although he could only see it for a split second, the teen noticed the smirk upon his master's face. After spending only a few days with him, Ezra quickly picked up what that meant and it never meant anything good.

As they walked along the grey corridors of the Star Destroyer, Ezra could not help but wonder where they were of to. Sure he had had training with the man a couple of times, but this time it didn't feel like that was what they were going to do. He felt uneasy, this time more than usual.

Soon, after rounding a corner, Ezra realized where the were headed. A feeling of dread came over the teen as he soon found them leaving the lighter grey &amp; squair sections of the Destroyer and into the dark slanted halls of the detention block. The familiar clench of pain is chest strengthening as they came upon the guarded door of the prison cell.

* * *

A groggy, dull pain pounded at the man's head as Kanan slowly began to become alert when he heard the prison door open. He didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was. That man came often in the past few days. At least it seemed like days. The lack of a source for time made it hard to tell.

As he heard the Pau'an walk down the steps, he couldn't help but noticed a second set of steps. These sounded rather lighter in comparison to the Inquisitor's.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kanan looked up to see not only the Inquisitor but Ezra. His turquoise eyes widening in surprise. Sure he saw Ezra with Inquisitor back at the base, but since then he hasn't really believed it. Only thinking Ezra and him were in separate cells and not wanting to even consider his betrayal. But now. Seeing the teen there, dressed in the dark cloths of an Imperial, it really began to sink in.

Ezra had them fool. Him especially. Kanan thought he could trust the kid. He saw a lot of the same struggles he himself had to go through in the kid. However what he saw as struggles before, were now seen as a bunch of lies.

* * *

Making eye contact with his former master, Ezra could see Kanan's emotions unfold before him. Sock, Sadness, maybe heart ache, followed by a stern, steely, guarded gaze. It made his already aching chest hurt even more and he almost instantly averted his gaze.

The Inquisitor spotted the short reactions that transpired between the two. Making sure to take a mental note of this and anything else to come in this interrogation. It wasn't just the Jedi he was focusing on, but also the boy. He wanted to test and see how strong of an influence the insurgents held on him.

Pausing in his step for a moment, the Inquisitor looked upon the two, with skeptical eyes before once again continuing his steady pace. Slowly he crept around the currently vertical table the Jedi was strapped to. His vibrant amber gaze leaving the site of the boy, as the teen stood just left of the door, and placed his gaze upon their prisoner. Stopping beside the right of the Jedi, the Pau'an did not remove his gaze from the bound man.

Silence filled the room for sometime, no one said anything. The air seemed to weigh heavy with the mix of emotions both the boy and Jedi were feeling. Finally the silence was broken. But not by the Inquisitor but rather the Jedi.

"Why?" It came out so horse and so quiet, it was barely a mumble, but Ezra managed to catch it. His usual vibrant blue eyes once again looking upon the man strapped to the table. He could see that Kanan was still staring directly at him, but Ezra didn't say anything. He couldn't get any words past the knot in his throat once he saw the pained, and almost disappointed look in Kanan's turquoise eyes.

Watching the interaction between the two, the Inquisitor, narrowed his gaze. Knowing he couldn't let it continue down this path, he raised his toward the Jedi's head. There he focused on the familiar source and with the low hum of the force he used it. Focusing on and pushing deep into the Jedi's mind. Causing the man to lose his focus on the teen and grit his teeth at the pain.

Ezra flinched as he saw Kanan cringe at the waves of pain. He wanted to look away but found he couldn't. Electric Blue eyes remained locked on the two.

When the Inquisitor moved his hand away from the Jedi, Kanan's relaxed, his head lolling forward as he was to exhausted to hold it up. Once more the room was filled with silence. No one said anything. The Inquisitor just seemed to be waiting for something, but what, Ezra was unsure of. Finally someone spoke, but once again it was the Jedi.

"What do you want now?" His voice was shaking and scratch as spoke, his remained down, not seeming in any mood to look at the man responsible for his current pain and the one who so deeply betrayed him.

"I am here to teach _my _apprentice how to get information." The smirk evident in the man's tone.

'_Wait, what?!'_

Ezra looked surprised at his master. In no way had he expected this. His gaze slowly shifted back onto Kanan, his blue eye showing how wary he was of the prospect of this. Slowly he strode forward, toward the Pau'an, awaiting to hear the man's instructions.

* * *

Silently Ezra stood aboard the bridge. He stood behind his master and closer to the back. His form was rigged and he couldn't help shift in his stance now and then as complete unease set in his veins as he watched the Pau'an look over and give orders the soldiers on the bridge.

Even from his distance away he could feel the waves of disappointment roll of the Inquisitor. He did not have to be force sensitive to notice it. Most of the crew members on the bridge did their best to avoid the Pau'an as they went about their routines. However not all could avoid him, the ones that had to speak with him were met with an icy glare and a dark tone in his voice.

The bridge at the moment was pretty quiet. Not much was being done as the Destroyer was currently hovering above a planet. The were taking a few days stop here before heading off to their true destination, Mustafar.

"You are dismissed." The man's sharp, dark tone suddenly caught the boy's attention and he stiffened. Ezra was unsure whether or not the order was toward him or someone else. But soon his assumption was confirmed as the Inquisitor steadily looked over his shoulder toward the boy. His vibrant amber eyes digging a dagger like glare into the young man.

"Y-yes sir!" Ezra quickly inclined his head toward his master before turning around and walking out of the bridge.

As soon as the doors shut behind him, he relaxed and ran a hand threw his dark hair as he slowly began to walk toward his cabin.

Part of him felt bad for the others who had to deal with the Inquisitor. After all it was his fault the man was this way. He failed to interrogate the Jedi. He just couldn't. He did not want to hurt Kanan. And yet he did. Ezra had gotten Kanan captured by the Empire and brought aboard the Star Destroyer. A ship that was bound to leave for Mustafar any day now. And there… well there Kanan would be lucky to live to see the next day.

Ezra crossed his arms over his chest and cast his gaze down, avoiding any eye contact with others as he walked through the narrow halls of the ship. He did not want to see Kanan hurt. Not because of his choice.

Pausing in his step, Ezra looked up to see he was in a fork in the corridor. To his left it lead toward the cabins where he and most of the ship's crew rested. To his right it was the hall that led toward the hanger were many ships would be coming to and from the planet, carrying information and supplies

For a moment Ezra's gaze rested to his left, however with a frustrated sigh he changed his mind and went to the right. He knew he might regret this, but he had to do something. He had to get Kanan out of here. He needed to take back his mistake, or at least try.

It took him a while but he finally made it to the hanger. It was crowded, and Ezra could see that there were many Stormtroopers moving about their business. Not far off the young teen could notice a shuttle being loaded with a couple of crates that were most likely destined to go to the planet below. Ezra quickly bolted over, only to be stopped by the two 'trooper pilots.

"Hault. This is a restricted aircraft."

"I have permission to come aboard." Ezra lied as he quickly began to form a story in his head.

"We got no notice of anyone accompanying us to the surface."

"It was a sudden decision. The Inquisitor wants me to relay some important information on the surface before we depart."

The two looked toward one another, seeming to think before turning to the boy and giving a nod.

"Very well."

'_Great!'_ Ezra thought as he followed the two on board. '_Now to just find a communications tower…'_

* * *

Silence filled the Ghost. The air felt heavy and dark. Betrayal weighed heavy on the remainder of the small crew's hearts. Not much had been said lately. They all knew what needed to be done but knowing did not make it easy to accomplish. They had no clue where Kanan was. No hints of information or clues anywhere. It was like he had vanished once the Empire caught him. Even Hera's informant, Fulcrum, hand no information to give on the matter. It just felt so hopeless.

Currently the crew was scattered about the freighter. Sabine and Zeb were in their own rooms. Most likely painting and sleeping. Chopper was off doing some repairs on the recently returned Phantom. As for Hera she remained on the Bridge. Tuning into any frequency she could to find any sign of their lost Jedi, but eventually came up with nothing.

Suddenly the sound of a repetitive beeping caught the Twi'lek's attention. Looking over her controles she noticed one of the lights blinking. It was a message. But from who she couldn't tell. Listening carefully, she realized it was a coded signal.

Her emerald eyes grew wide as she quickly began to realise what it met. It was coordinates along with information on a certain Destroyer and also directing to a certain part of it. The detention block. At first she was not sure it was about him but then the message seemed to repeat _Kanan_. Hera was not sure if she could believe it or not. But this was the only thing they had so far. It was the only hope they had gotten sense he was taken from them. The message only repeated a few times before stopping.

It did not take her long to call over the ship's intercom to the rest of the crew to come to the bridge. They just might have his location. Now all they need was a plan.

* * *

Within security room, the Inquisitor skeptically watched the surveillance system. Earlier, after having left the bridge, he had gone to find his appearance to train, but did not find him. Growing curious of the boy's location he headed here, to security, now he looked over the recordings. His gaze fixed upon that of the hanger.

At first he missed it, but upon replaying the footage he noticed the young teen getting aboard a shuttle the Inquisitor knew he was not authorized for.

His amber gaze narrowed, skeptically eyeing this as he thought about what his apprentice might be up to.


	8. Pausing (Author's Note)

Do to time sense I last had a computer to write on I have lost some inspiration for Ezra The Spy. I love this story and have fun writing it but when I look at it now I get a bit of writers block. So for now I would like to apologize to the readers of this story. I really don't like it when fanfictions are put on pause but here I am having to do that. I am not permanently stopping my writings of this story. I will come back to it. But for now I just need to stop and let it be for now.

Again, I am sorry for doing this. I will come back to this once I gain inspiration once more.

Serenely, Tala32


End file.
